Love Téa
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Things look horrible for KuroHoro Utamaru, he just inhereted the fabulous Tenaku Hotel, a hotel for Duelists, and he's the new caretaker. Being the only guy around, with a hotel with female residents, it only spells out trouble. Ch.3: Dueling Surprise
1. Welcome to Tenaku Hotel

**Love Téa**

(A/N: This is a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" version of "Love Hina", with some other bits I thought to add in, so don't sue me!)

Ch. 1: Welcome to Tenaku Hotel!

It is the year 2018, the Trading Card Game of 'Yu-Gi-Oh' is still popular nowadays and allover the planet in fact…

A small water-traveling vehicle zoomed across the water to transport a young man to a small island… he looked absolutely miserable! He's dressed in a red jacket over a white T-shirt and a pair of white pants, he seems almost kind of average for someone his age. He placed his most of his unruly black hair into a ponytail on the back of his head, while he dyed some of his leftover long bangs blue. He laid back to rest for a while.

His name is Kuro-Horo Utamaru, he's 19 years old (and single) and the reason why he's wearing a red jacket is because he's gone to Duel Academia, a dueling high school for promising young Duelists, and he's been placed under Slifer Red until his graduation.

He loves the game of 'Yu-Gi-Oh' so much, he was inspired to be a great Duelist since childhood. He is a good Duelist, but he was never much a joyful mood sometimes much. When he was four, he fell in love with a girl close to his age, she and he made a promise to become great Duelists almost like Yugi Muto, he kept his promise to become a good Duelist… but he no longer remembers much other detail about her, other than the promise between him and her.

There wasn't all joy for him since that: before that joyful day, he's lost his mother a year after she gave birth to him. A year later, his father decided to marry again. His stepmother was nice, but only seemed more interested in his father. Then depression deepened within KH (call him Kay (what people called him for short)); when he turned 10, his father was shot when he tried to defend the law! As he watched in sadness as his stepmother married another man… that depression turned for the worse!

When he turned 13, as he found some old "Yu-Gi-Oh" cards under his bed, he remembered his promise, and then decided to go to Duel Academia to become a good Duelist. He did duel fine, but he never made in much contact with other Duelists, other than the Duels he was challenged to.

He never talked much to the other students in school earlier before Duel Academia, rarely ever plays sports, and doesn't have much confidence in his abilities…

He even skipped two years of trying to get to Yu-Gi-Oh University, where Duelists can grow up to be highly advanced amongst their race, as well as make custom cards.

(A/N: You should know Slifer Red as Osiris Red!)

Now he's on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, is the premiere dueling hotel: Tenaku Hotel Island! This special hotel is said to bring in and give some temporary homes to promising duelists and train them to achieve their full potential. His grandparents run this place, so he should almost feel right at home.

So far, he found nobody around.

Being in Red Slifer suggested him to be in the lamest rooms possible on this island. He found one; it was like a normal apartment complex, but being in Slifer Red for the rest of his high school years left him to get used to his surroundings.

He suggested to himself to the landlord's room, where would be a most likely place to check for his grandparents, but it was in the central region of the island and was more like the other rooms, it's room #204.

No one's there either!

So he settled a black suitcase half his size, his only piece of luggage, down in the landlord's room and walked away to find a place to relax. He found one of many hot springs on the island and decided to relax in it (he took his clothes off first)…

As he dozed on, trying to relax in the spring… he felt his senses tingling, he looked at the side of the spring and found something he never dreamed of seeing in reality!

"Ahh…! Isn't this so _nice_ and _hot_?" said the lovely young girl with long pink hair that KH found from the other side! She has a pair of sleeping shades over her eyes, she doesn't know she's in the same spring as he is! What's making Kuro's blood boil more than normally is the fact that she's naked, as so is he! He tried to swim away (he's a little shy now too) slowly.

The girl continued on, "Don't you love to soak in hot springs?" Kuro said nothing, just nodded slowly. She thought his silence meant 'yes' and exhaled, "Total heaven!" He slowly walked out, she heard the water dripping from his body and turned to look at direct her voice to him or someone else she thinks he is, "Guess what! I think my boobs are getting a little bigger!" He nervously looks and gasped at her bare chest!

Feeling nervous, he tried to mimic a woman's voice she could possibly know, "I'm very sorry, how silly of me intruding, I'm not in the mood today." And slowly ran to the door before she could take off the shades…

The young lady said to him, "Wow! You did Nurse Joy from 'Pokémon' perfectly, Kyuubi! Of course, you have such a talent of being a copycat. But you're still no match for my Maho Shoujo." Then followed him out of the springs and jumped him!

Then she felt something rather personal of Kuro's, "What's this hard thing? It's getting bigger and bigger… Wait a minute…" She took off her linen shade to reveal her beautiful blue eyes staring right at Kuro-Horo straight at the face (he quickly turned around and got away as soon as she let go)!

As she got a good look of him (and vice versa)… she screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

He ran for the door and grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it! As he ran for his life, his face crashed into something really soft! As he looked up, he realized he crashed into the chest of another girl, only this one is as old as he is and has long golden-blonde hair in nine ponytails hanging from the back of her head. Her blue eyes looked at KH with some interest and some confusion, "Haven't seen you before. Are you new here?" KH nodded, "Yes, and I'm sorry." Then he ran away from her.

The young woman, whose called Kyuubi Kitsune (or Foxy, for short), saw the pink-haired woman charge in while changing into some clothes! Kyuubi Kitsune asked, "What's wrong, Zoë?" The pink-haired girl, Zoë, said to Foxy, "There's a pervert in here!"

That struck a nerve in Kuro. He came out of hiding, with his underwear hanging from in his left hand, angrily looking at Zoë, "What did you call me?" She glared at him, "A pervert!" KH shouted at her, "I've been called many things back at Duel Academia, but nobody dare calls me a pervert!"

Then he bumped into another girl, this one is way younger than the first one and is more tanned with pale-white hair and violet eyes. She was carrying a basket of laundry originally, but did it so fast that she crashed right into KH!

When Kuro found the girl on top of him, "It's not my doing!" as he dodged Zoë's kick towards his face! "What's going on?" asked the little girl. He found some women's underwear in his face, and threw it off at Zoë's face! She dodged it and let it hit Foxy in the face with it! She wasn't hurt, she just said to him, "Thanks, I'll be needing this."

The tanned Caucasian toned girl who crashed into KH earlier watched on as the latter dodged every kick Zoë swung at him as she got her clothes on!

The dodging led out to the hallway, where another young girl appeared. This one is about the same age as the one before her, she appeared to be making a meal in the kitchen, judging from the apron and cooking utensil in her hand. She has gentle blue eyes, black braided hair, and a normal Caucasian skin tone. She asked, "Geez… what's all the noise?"

Wind from another kick from Zoë sent Kuro-Horo's towel right off him! He noticed the latest girl is staring with a shocked look on her face! "EEEEEEK!"

Shocked by her shriek, KH leaped into the air above the next kick and quickly placed his underwear on!

Yet another girl shows up, this time she's dressed in a pair of blue slacks, a brassiere, an open plain white undershirt, and a rainbow crystal claw necklace around her neck. She's younger than the first two girls, but older than the last two. She's got long brown hair with blonde bangs, as well as dark-brown eyes. She asks, "What's wrong?" She sees the half-naked Kuro-Horo and attacks immediately with a wooden stake as big as a meter stick!

Surrounded, Kuro-Horo stood his ground ready take or dodge any blows, "What is your problem, ladies? I've just come along for a place to stay!"

Zoë growls out, "This is no hotel for everybody; this is an apartment complex for Duelists who play the card game known as 'Yu-Gi-Oh'; in other words, a Duelists' Dorm!" KH growls back, "I knew that from the start!" The girl in slacks grits her teeth, "Then you're a pervert without a deck of the game's cards, or perhaps someone from some rivaling location trying to stalk on our cards and figure out strategies against us!"

"What's with all the noise here?" asked another female voice from out of nowhere. Everyone looked to see some woman above all their age (somewhere in her thirties), she seems to be the most top-heavy out of all of them (G-cup), and has messy long brown hair, but still very pretty. Zoë says to her, "Housemother, we've caught a perverted spy Duelist!"

The housemother asked, "A perverted spy Duelist?" As soon as she saw KH, she just smiled, "Well, well, hey there, nephew-boy!" The girls were confused, "NEPHEW-BOY?" Kuro knew that woman; he just stood up and frowned, "Hello, Helen." The girls looked at each other in confusion, "Huh?"

After clearing some of the air in the lobby/lounge… Zoë screams out, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" KH growls at her, "I have to agree. I can't stay in a girls' dorm, Helen!" His Aunt Helen said, "Please, call me 'Aunt Helen' or something like that, I feel so unhappy not being recognized as a family member. And this is not a girls' dorm, all Duelists are welcome here, even though some of them would rather go for the seemingly better hotels on the island."

Zoë strangles KH as she gave the poor boy's aunt her complaints (while Foxy is trying to save the poor dude), "We can't let a sicko like him stay here another moment! ("Whoa! Cool your jets!") He saw us naked, ("Only you and me, Z!") grabbed our breasts, ("I kinda loved it too!") stole our underwear, ("Actually, he crashed into Tammy doing our laundry!"), and did all sorts of disgusting things!" ("About that, I don't know what else he's done lately since he came here.")

Zoë continued, "He even showed his thing to poor Melody! She's only in 7th grade! What if she's traumatized for life?" Foxy said to Zoë, "Actually it was you who showed his thing to poor Melody, it was _you_ who knocked off his towel." Melody (the little girl in an apron) quietly replied, "Um… I'm fine!" Free from the chokehold Z was giving him, KH asked, "Really? It was an accident, just so you'd know!"

Melody explained, "I take art class in school, so human anatomy is on my subject sometime ago. I even learned things like that in human development. I was just surprised to see a man come here. So I wasn't really freaked." KH was freaked; a little girl took human anatomy art and studied human development at such a young age (she seems to be only twelve)! Foxy tells the little girl, "I don't think that's helping, kid."

KH asks his aunt, "Helen, where's my grandparents? The ones who own the place." Helen sighs, "Nephew-boy, first of all; please call me 'Aunt Helen' or something like that. And second of all, they both died of old age a week before you got here: you and I are now the very last pureblooded members of the Utamaru family in history. And third of all; if you refer to me as someone like an aunt, I wouldn't call you Nephew-boy."

'_The very last_?' thought the other girls.

Kuro-Horo groaned, "What? No last wills and testaments?" Helen explained, "By their orders, mail men deliver video disk recordings of their last will and testament. But lately, none have arrived yet and we're still waiting."

KH sighs, "Well, they do say that patience is a virtue." Helen says (with a mischievous smirk), "If I remember correctly, you're in Yu-Gi-Oh University by now, right? You'd be a sophomore by now." Kuro knew that smirk way too well, he sternly said, "No! I've spent––"

The other five girls asked him in confusion and surprise, "YU-GI-OH UNIVERSITY?" Started, Kuro just meekly said, "Yeah." Foxy asked him, "You're a duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh University; the duelists' college just a few blocks from here?" The girl in slacks exclaimed, "That's so awesome!" KH asked, "It is?"

Regaining his focus, KH said, "HOLD ON HERE––" Before he could say another word, Foxy grabbed his face and squished his cheek against her huge chest (F-cup), "Look at this face; it says 'Great Duelist' allover it!" KH asked in a muffled voice, "Say what?" Foxy continued, "They say you shouldn't judge people on appearances." The girl with a tanned complexion (obviously named Tammy) asks, "If he's so great, shouldn't he take the entry exam for this place first? I mean we all did."

KH asks (after he slipped free from Foxy's sexy grasp), "What the hell is the entrance exam?" Zoë replies, "You have to duel one of us and stand victorious to be a resident of this hotel." Helen said, "I vote Zoë, you two met first."

Kuro asks, "Where's the table to Duel on?" but unfolds an ordinary Duel Disk (as you seen in Battle City) he has with him on his left arm (this is _not_ set in the same universe as "Yu-Gi-Oh" just has a close concept). Zoë pulls out a rather unusual Duel Disk; its non-active form is shaped like a flying saucer with a pentagram star on top and a pair of equal-sized angelic wings, and unfolds it as she scoffs out, "Funny."

Kuro-Horo Utamaru: 8000 LP

Zoë: 8000 LP

Together, the Duelists said to each other, "Let's duel!"

Zoë said, "Ladies first, I summon Maho Shoujo Brigit Pyro in attack mode!"

After the holographic card appeared, a young and lovely teenaged girl in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short red skirt appeared; a red ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a red ribbon resides on her center chest, a red fireball crystal laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing red knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a red tail collar, a red choker with a golden sun in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a red ruby earring, and a golden tiara with a single ruby is worn upon her forehead! This Duel Monster is a red-haired beauty with strong legs (Maho Shoujo Brigit Pyro; type: warrior-Fire/LS: 3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800)

"I also set one card facedown and end my turn."

Kuro-Horo didn't understand, but went on with the Duel, "I set a monster in defense mode and several cards facedown."

Zoë smirked, "I play Polymerization (Spell Card) to fuse Maho Shoujo Asuka Aero and Maho Shoujo Brigit Pyro together into Maho Shoujo Helga Heat Wave!"

Another Sailor Moon wannabe monster appeared, this time this girl is in greens instead of reds (Maho Shoujo Asuka Aero; type: warrior-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). Then the two monsters swirled together into one teenaged girl, this time her clothes are a lovely combination of green, white, and red with butterfly wing-like bows and feather-like ribbons, she's also got long red bangs and longer green hair from the back of her head (Maho Shoujo Helga Heat Wave; type: warrior-fusion-effect-Wind/LS: 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800).

Kuro-Horo asks, before Zoë could make an attack, "What are you? Some sort of Magical Girl nut?" He knew not what he's done: Zoë got steamed at that wisecrack, "GRRRR! HELGA HEAT WAVE, HEAT WAVE FLASH!" It could be Kuro's imagination, but he starts to see that Helga's giving off the same steam as Zoë before she's actually attacking!

The fusion Maho Shoujo lets out a powerful burst of heated air onto the facedown monster from the palm of her hand, "**Heat** **Wave** **Flash**!" The facedown monster revealed itself, a snoring blue dragon (The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave; type: dragon-Wind/LS: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000). Taking no more of the heat, the poor sleeping dragon blew up! Suddenly, she danced in a pirouette after attacking, shouting, "**Holy Wind Healing** **Dance**!"

Kuro-Horo Utamaru: 8000 LP

Zoë: 10000 LP

A confused Kuro-Horo asks Zoë, "Is that your monster's special ability? To raise your Life Points by the number of Defense points of the monster it destroys?" Zoë smirks, "Actually, no. Maho Shoujo, Japanese for 'Magical Girls', are so powerful that they can have many hidden powers. Maho Shoujo Helga Heat Wave has three special abilities: first, she can be either a Fire monster or a Wind monster even at the same time; second, when she destroys a monster in attack mode, the total of that destroyed monster's Attack Points is dealt as damage to my opponent's Life Points; and finally, when she destroys a monster in defense mode, the total of that destroyed monster's Defense Points increases my Life Points."

Foxy adds in, "Nobody has ever defeated her and her Maho Shoujo cards."

Kuro-Horo thought it over, he's never heard of these Maho Shoujo monsters before, but then he figured, "Have you been in enough tournaments to win a whole stack of custom cards? Custom being your Maho Shoujo cards." Zoë smirked, "I see that you are not as dumb as you look. Yes, I have."

This time it was Kuro-Horo's turn to frown, "Well, I've got myself some specialized and custom cards of my own too. Unfortunately, I don't have them in my hand now, but I may. I set a monster in defense mode."

Zoë said, "This should be fun. I summon Maho Neko-Chan in attack mode." BAMF! In a pink cloud of smoke, a small black cat with a red triangular mark on its forehead appeared beside Helga (Maho Neko-Chan; type: beast-effect-Light/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200). It is cute, no doubt about that.

Zoë continued, "And I attack with Helga Heat Wave again!"

The fusion Maho Shoujo lets out a powerful burst of heated air onto the facedown monster from the palm of her hand, "**Heat** **Wave** **Flash**!" The facedown monster revealed itself, a red-and-white dragon (Masked Dragon; type: dragon-effect-Fire/LS: 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100). Taking no more of the heat, the poor ugly dragon blew up! Again, she danced in a pirouette after attacking, shouting, "**Holy Wind Healing** **Dance**!"

Zoë: 11100 LP

Kuro-Horo shouts, "You've just attacked my Masked Dragon, time for him to use a special ability of his own; he can place a small dragon with an Attack Power of 1500 or less from my deck if he's killed as a result of battle and I choose Armed Dragon Level 3." POOF! A cute little white and yellow dragon with small spikes on its body appeared before him (Armed Dragon LV3; type: dragon-effect-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900). "Now your turn is officially over since you've attacked my facedown dragon."

Suddenly, as soon as KH draws his card at the start of his turn, the little dragon was enveloped in a ball of bright light and growing bigger! As the light faded, the little dragon is now a massive grey and orange dragon with more spikes that are like drill bits and cutting saw teeth on the outer stomach scales! It's Kuro-Horo's Armed Dragon Level 5, evolved from the Level 3 dragon (Armed Dragon LV5; type: dragon-effect-Wind/LS: 5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700)!

Zoë smirked, "Try to impress me with its ability, I bet you don't have a strong monster of 2500 or more in your hand for its ability to work." He shows off an Archfiend of Gilfer (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2500) card to her. Both Duelist and her monster laughed, "That's not enough."

Kuro-Horo shouts out, "I discard an ordinary Archfiend of Gilfer to activate the special ability of my Armed Dragon, to destroy one opposing monster with Attack Points equal to or less than those of the discarded monster. Firestorm Burst!" The Armed Dragon's horns threw snaking streams of fire around Helga Heat Wave, but Helga canceled them out with just a flick of her finger, she scoffs, "Pathetic!"

Kuro-Horo shouts to his Armed Dragon, "Second Wave strike!" As the Maho Shoujo was about to block with ease, she was instantly destroyed by a secondary attack! Zoë was horrified, "What happened?"

KH explains, "I sent Archfiend of Gilfer to the graveyard, from there his special ability activates; from there he can turn himself into an Equipment Spell Card and equip himself to any monster I choose, draining that possessed monster 500 of its Attack Points, like your Maho Shoujo Helga Heat Wave! That gave my Armed Dragon a chance to destroy her and damage your Life Points."

Zoë: 10700 LP

The Dragon evolved again, into a bigger and nastier Armed Dragon, with more serrated scales and claws and claw-like horns (Armed Dragon LV7; type: dragon-effect-Wind/LS: 7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000)!

Foxy was amazed, "That was awfully smart!" Then mischievously thought to herself, '_At first, I thought this dude was an ordinary angst puppy, now he's an almost exact copy of the Yugi Muto, Atemu and all, with him, we could rule the Dueling World. Plus that he's also the only grandson of this hotel's manager; he could be a rich little bon-bon. If he wins, this could be my chance._'

Tammy applauded, "Wow! I like the way he defeated her, none of my machines are a match for the magical girl monsters!" Little Melody blushed at the extremely dramatic strategies KH was thinking, "And if he plays those cards right some more, he could avoid getting his Life Points in danger." The girl in slacks replied, "It was kind of smart not to destroy her Maho Neko-Chan with the effect."

Zoë remembered that her Maho Neko-Chan is still on the field, (unfortunately); who is panicking at the sight of a fallen Maho Shoujo! Zoë frowned, "I'm impressed that you didn't destroy my Maho Neko-Chan." KH asked, "I knew a few people with Elemental Master decks, I figured that Maho Neko-Chan would have a Friendog effect for only Maho Shoujo and all you have mostly in your deck are Maho Shoujo monsters."

Zoë nodded, "If she was to be destroyed, I can pick up all other monsters involving the Maho Shoujo and Polymerization spell cards from my Graveyard and place only two of the monsters and one of the Polymerization cards into my hand, while the others go into my deck, then I get to shuffle it! Now it's my turn, finally!"

She draws a card from her deck, then the angst smirk returned to her face, "Whether Helga Heat Wave is in my Graveyard or on the field, I can play this unstoppable Spell Card, Maho Shoujo Attack Tornado Flame (spell card/quick-play), it can destroy one monster on the field and deal that amount of Attack and Defense Points combined to my opponent and increase my Life Points by that same number."

A tornado made up of fire swirled around the poor male Duelist, while Zoë stood on the safety of the outer regions of the flaming vortex. Seeing his Armed Dragon destroyed was horrifying, but he didn't cringe!

Kuro-Horo Utamaru: 8000 LP

Zoë: 10700 LP

Zoë was confused, "That's odd, nothing's working." She decided to summon another monster, "I summon Maho Shoujo Hotaru Hydro in attack mode!"

A young and lovely teenaged girl in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue skirt appeared; a blue ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a blue ribbon resides on her center chest, a blue raindrop crystal laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing blue knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a blue tail collar, a blue choker with a silver dolphin tail fin in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a blue dewdrop earring, and a silver tiara with a single sapphire is worn upon her forehead! This Duel Monster is a blue-haired beauty with slim body (Maho Shoujo Hotaru Hydro; type: warrior-Water/LS: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200)

Zoë shouts to her monsters; "Attack him directly!" the little feline scratches him at the left leg before Hotaru shouts, "**Hydro** **Bubble** **Blast**!" the bubbling stream of water being shot from her palms were no joke, they pushed him back hard!

Kuro-Horo Utamaru: 6500 LP

As her turn ended, a prismatic portal opened up in the sky and revealed a bladed spacecraft (Interdimensional Matter Transporter; Trap Card) exiting it before blowing up. Out from the explosion was his Level 7 Armed Dragon, looking unscathed and ready for action!

Zoë realized, "Interdimensional Matter Transporter? That explains why my Tornado Flame was unable to do anything!"

KH starts his turn; "I now sacrifice my Level 7 Armed Dragon to evolve it into Armed Dragon Level 9." The Dragon glowed and became a more ferocious version of its Level 7 form, but this time with larger and sharper wings (Armed Dragon; type: dragon-effect-Wind/LS: 9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800)! "This time, no mercy for those in your hand either; as I discard a single Luster Dragon #2 (type: dragon-Wind/LS: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600) from my hand to destroy all monsters with an Attack strength of 1900 or more on both your side of the field and in your hand! Genocide Cutter!" The gigantic dragon rolled into a ball of serrated blades and rolled at Zoë, knocking most of her cards to the Graveyard!

Zoë uses her Maho Neko-Chan's effect, "Nice try; big boy."

Kuro-Horo growls, "It's not over yet, I play Thirst for Compensation (Spell Card/quick-play) to first summon Double Coston!" A pair of black ghosts (Double Coston; type: zombie-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1650) appears, "then I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon by sacrificing just Double Coston!" GOOSH! BOOM! From the slimy remains of Double Coston formed a devilish black dragon with flaming red eyes, it screeched as it landed beside its master! "Then I summon two Clone Dragons (type: dragon-effect-Light/LS: 4/ATK?/DEF?), each one capable of turning itself into an exact clone of the original dragon that just got normally summoned, in this case, my Red-Eyes! Now I play the equipment spell card Megamorph, to double the Attack of my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The original Red-Eyes doubled in size before Zoë (ATK: 4800)!

Now beside KH are four powerful Dragons!

Kuro-Horo shouts out, "Red-Eyes and Armed Dragon, Team Inferno Fire Blast!" The four dragons rounded their fiery breaths together and blasted away at Zoë!

Zoë: 0 LP

Zoë stood there, solid as a rock, defeated by a dragon master deck for the first time in her life!

Foxy shouted out, "Alright! Our new counselor is the big winner!" Those exact words shocked KH, "HUH? COUNSELOR?" She took away his deck to see what else KH has, "Whoa; look at these: Armed Dragon Level 11, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 12, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, King Dragun, Diamond Head Dragon, Spirit Ryu, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, and the mighty Dark Paladin, the ultimate magical swordsman! No doubt about it! He's an awesome 20-year-old dragon master from Obelisk Blue at Duel Academia, if he had the all the Egyptian God cards and the Legendary Dragon cards, he'd be the ultimate duelist in the world!"

KH asked, "What do you mean 'counselor'?" Foxy answered, "This is a Duelists' Dorm, and you've got a deck chock full of dragon-subtype monsters, and they know how to give an audience a good time!" Kuro-Horo blushed a little, "Actually, my deck has a few cards you haven't seen yet." Foxy comforted him by telling him "Don't worry, anybody is allowed to have a free Duel around here. You're also a Yu-Gi-Oh University student, it should've been expected for you to do crazy things, such as before the duel with Zoë Ichigo." The girl in slacks replied, "I agree. We should be able to trust a master Duelist from college." Melody spoke out, "Me too!" Tammy applauds, "You're awesome!"

KH got back to being enraged with his aunt's lie, "HELEN!" Then he realized about his opponent's similarity with her deck, "Her last name is Ichigo? She has got to be a really sweet person, considering she's got a _very_… cute name." Zoë heard that and blushed, "Cute?"

KH decided that the misunderstanding has gone far enough, he shouted out to Aunt Helen, "HELEN! TELL THEM THE TRUTH! SAY SOMETHING!" Zoë was interested, "The truth about what?"

Helen, who wasn't paying attention to the Duel, almost like she knew he could win against Zoë, just sat there, drinking a soda. Finally, she responded, "I do say something, and I say… welcome to the Tenaku Hotel, nephew-boy." Most of the other girls responded, "Welcome!"

Helen let Kuro-Horo settle in his grandparents' old room, the hotel landlord's room. As he settled down, he groaned, "That evil aunt of mine, she knows the truth and she tricked them into believing that I'm one of the best, when in fact I'm still training and I'm not in that Duelists' college! And why'd she place me here in Granny and Gramps' old room?"

KH wanted steam blown off, so he went outside, only on the balcony of the windowsill of that room. KH was amazed, "Whoa! This place is a whole lot bigger than normal hotels…" then he saw some people would give anything to have along with their windowsills, "The sea! I've got to be the luckiest loser in the world."

Zoë's voice was heard from behind him, "By the way you were dueling against me, you don't seem like a loser." He looked and found not Zoë, but Foxy instead. Then he remembered from the hot springs, "Copycat abilities!" Foxy nodded, "Zoë must've mistaken you for me back there."

Then she made a proper introduction to him, "Nice to meet you, Kuro-Horo Utamaru, I am Kiyu-Bei Mono; otherwise known as Kyuubi Kitsune, Japanese legend of the 'nine-tailed fox'." KH doesn't understand, "Why do they call you 'Foxy'?" Foxy explained that to him too, "My first nickname is way too long to pronounce."

Kuro-Horo asks, "Are you here to duel me or what?" Foxy asked, "Isn't she an ice queen?" KH asks, "Who, Z?" Foxy got curious, "Who's Z?" Kuro lost it, "Zoë!" The latter bursts in, "WHAT?" In her mind, Foxy sighed out mentally, '_Damn_! _Better play innocent before she notices._' She cringes back as Kuro-Horo shouts at Zoë, "I wasn't calling you, Zoë; I was telling Kyuubi Kitsune here that I called you 'Z' for short! Don't get the wrong idea!" Zoë sarcastically asks, "Oh, really?"

Then Foxy lied, "I was going to duel him when he told me how sexy I look." KH got mad, "Okay, you want a duel, I'll give you a duel! Pull out the Disk!"

KH: 8000 LP

Foxy: 8000 LP

Zoë sat back, "This should be fun."

Foxy said, "I'll go first!" She looks at her hand and says, "I set four cards facedown and summon Skilled Dark Magician!" A priest-like spellcaster in black robes and metallic shoulder guards with a staff that has three large sapphire spheres (Skilled Dark Magician; type: spellcaster-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700) appeared before her. "Now I'll play Card of Sanctity (Spell Card), we both draw until we each have six cards in our hands."

Kuro just drew one from his Main Deck, while Foxy drew six. Kuro-Horo knew what that glowing of the gems meant that Foxy's going to do something dangerous: she's going to Special Summon a Dark Magician! "I now play Hieroglyph Lithograph (Spell Card), pay 1000 of my Life Points, and make my hand limit at each of my End Phases for the duration of the duel seven instead of six." A bunch of stone tablets appear around her, she mumbles around them.

Foxy: 7000 LP

Foxy also shouts, "And now, time for Pot of Greed (Spell Card) to let me draw two cards!" A green smiling pot appeared, she reached inside the pot and drew two more cards." Now her Skilled Dark Magician's jewels are at their brightest! "Now for each Spell I've played, I've placed a Spell Counter on my Skilled Dark Magician, making him stronger as he learns spells, it is time for him to awaken to take over for his master, the Dark Magician!"

The small Magician suddenly grew too tall for his robes, the glowing of his gems ended, and he pulled it off; revealing a handsome-looking man with medium-length violet hair wearing a different set of dark violet robes, double metallic shoulder guards, spiral-shaped hat, strange curved metal collar and a light-blue staff with a shell-shaped top with a green orb in the center of the 'shell' (Dark Magician; type: spellcaster-Dark/LS: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). The Dark Magician smiled and waved his finger at KH!

It's now Kuro-Horo's turn! He draws… and says to Foxy, "Kyuubi Kitsune, it's time for bitter rivals to meet each other, I summon Kaibaman (type: warrior-effect-Light/LS: 3/ATK: 200/DEF: 700)," a humanoid warrior in a black suit appears, he's got a draping white coat that reaches his ankles over the red shirt he's wearing (… okay long story short, he's partially dressed like Seto Kaiba in Battle City). He's got a white cowl that's like the head of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but his long brownish orange-colored hair flowed from the back!

"Then I play his special ability to transform him into a Blue-Eyes White Dragon (type: dragon-Light/LS: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)!" The warrior drew the card hanging around his neck and merged with it, together they formed a single bluish-white dragon with dark-blue eyes an almost rounded dragon face with a triple-pronged areas around the jaw hinges, with a long neck and tail, two forelimbs and two hind limbs each one with three huge claws, and a pair of large leathery wings!

Foxy shouts, "I flip up my traps; Life-Absorbing Machine times three!" The three traps flipped up, but then suddenly merged into one card! Kuro-Horo realized, "A Combo Fusion card?"

(A/N: If you read 'Reuniting Darkness With Light', which I wrote, you would guess that I've renamed Fusion Non-Monster cards so it would sound more proper.)

Foxy nodded, "Yes, this was three Life-Absorbing Machines, now it's one card; Gigantic Life-Absorbing Machine (Combo Fusion Card/continuous). It can restore the Life Points that I paid for a specific card effect by 2 1/2 during my Standby Phases."

KH sighs, "Then get ready to lose more Life Points, I'm attacking with my Blue-Eyes!"

Foxy shook her head, "Not so fast, I play Negate Attack (Trap Card/Counter) to absorb your Battle Phase and canceling your attack!" Everyone watched as the burst of light from the dragon's mouth was absorbed by a vortex that appeared and vanished. "My turn! Draw! And my Gigantic Life-Absorbing Machine gives me more Life Points than three ordinary ones would."

Foxy: 9500 LP

Foxy looks at her card, "I now play Injection Fairy Lily (type: fairy-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 1500)." A cute young girl with pink hair and lighter shade of pink colored angelic wings on her back dressed in a sexy nurse outfit appears, in her arms is a giant syringe! She said to KH, "Hi there!" KH gasped, "This is gonna hurt!" Foxy smiled, "You bet it will, let's give his dragon a checkup, Lily!" Foxy paid up 2000 Life Points, filling her syringe with a green-colored fluid.

Foxy: 7500 LP

Injection Fairy Lily's ATK: 3400

Lily called out to Kuro's Blue-Eyes, "Say 'ah'!" before lunging for Kuro's strongest monster on the field! The needle sank deep into the dragon's chest, utterly destroying it! Now it's Dark Magician's turn to attack, "**Dark** **Magic** **Attack**!" With the whap of his left palm, he shattered through Kuro-Horo's Life Points!

Kuro-Horo: 5100 LP

Foxy smiled, "My turn is over." KH draws a card, he shouts out, "Time for me to go to the maximum offensive as soon as possible! I play Graceful Charity (Spell Card)!" A white angel girl with long blonde hair and in a white dress appears and a shower of light shimmered over his deck, he draws three cards, and discards two. "And now I play Polymerization Graves (continuous Spell Card), which allows me to fuse monsters in the graveyard to form the monsters on the field! The monster I fusion summon is Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (type: dragon-fusion-Light/LS: 12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800)!"

Three spirit balls of Light, each one containing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, flew from his discard zone on his Duel Disk and infused into the three-headed and bigger version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, with arrowhead-like heads and larger wings!

Foxy gasped, "You threw your Blue-Eyes away like that?" KH smirked, "Not likely, it's true that when I play a fusion monster because of Polymerization Graves, I have to remove them from play, but thanks to another Spell, I can save them. Dimension Fusion (Spell Card), by paying 2000 of my Life Points, I can special summon monsters out of play to the field!"

Kuro-Horo: 3100 LP

Kuro-Horo's three dragons crawled out of a prismatic crack in time and space, they have returned from the dead and are ready for action! "I also play Delta Attacker (Spell Card), which allows all three of my normal monsters of the same name on the field attack you directly, since my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons are normal, it's light's out for you, Miss Sexy Fox! Blue-Eyes White Dragons, White Lightning Delta Attack!"

The three dragons triangulated an attack of white-colored electricity around Foxy, electrocuting her to submission!

Foxy: 0 LP

KH says to Foxy, as the monsters disappear, "Next time, don't be so careless." With his guard down, he failed to realize that Foxy was beginning to grope him! "WHAT? What is this for?" Foxy smiles, "How long have you been single?" KH blushes nervously, "For as long as I can remember." Foxy grabs his hand and placed it at one of her unmentionables, "Maybe today's your lucky day."

KH frowns and gets away from the perverted woman, "Don't even think about it, I'm going to find Helen and I'm gonna kill her!"

He hears Zoë's voice shouting, "**IRON** **KICK**!" Then he gets a kick to the face, with what felt like it was made of iron! He recovered and asked frustration, "What the hell did you do that for?" Zoë shouted at him, "You were groping Foxy's breasts and you're going to kill your aunt!"

KH got up and roared at her, "Well, Scarlet Socks Zoë, you're the type who gets the wrong story on purpose! Don't you know an angry expression in verbal words when you hear them? And besides, it was the letch who was doing the perverted stuff, not me!"

Again, he knows not what he said to Zoë. He saw the sudden change of expression on her face; it went from really angry to bursting into tears. She closed her eyes and cried out, "Creep!" as she ran away from him, crying more.

KH asks Foxy, who was standing there looking at the sudden outburst, "What the hell is her problem?" Foxy went to a miserable face too, "Because her legs being super-strong and her kicking power are stronger than diamonds and faster than a high-speed car, people used to be afraid of her if she killed them, calling her 'Scarlet Socks Zoë'; she's incredibly oversensitive about that."

That was when KH understood Z's old mental scars, he said to Foxy, "Please go away, nice duel anyway. Z was right, I am a creep."

As Foxy left, she asked him, "How did you like what I gave to you?" Kuro sighed, "I don't know." Then she left the room, leaving the pitying young man with his tears.

It was an hour later, KH was leaning on his back, unable to tell his side of the story or put any blames on his aunt. Then he remembered the moment Foxy made him touch her breasts, '_for the first time, it felt great Kiyu-Bei, so nice, jiggly, and soft. Thanks._'

"Oh I forgot to tell you––" Hearing Z's voice again, hoping it was Foxy, he turned to see the girl, but saw it was the actual Zoë instead! She was looking at him, with his pants down (literally).

As she went on for the attack, KH stood up defensively, "Listen, Z; I didn't know you used to get picked on or get less attention than you feel you should––" But she kicked him out of the high window anyways!

A few minutes afterwards, KH groaned, "She didn't even let me finish!" As he opened the door to one of the bathrooms, he saw Zoë again, this time on the toilet!

After being kicked by her again…

She is following him. No matter where he's going, she's still following him!

KH glared at her, "What have I done now?" Z said, "Plenty." KH shouted, "If it's about that insulting nickname I came up with, I didn't know I was not the first to call you that and it hurts you so!" Z asks, "What else do you have against me?"

KH answered, "Well, you've mistaken me for Foxy back at the hot springs; you've grabbed something of mine that you shouldn't have; you blame me for everything I didn't do on purpose; you never ever listen to my side of the story; and you beat me up for no good reason!" Z retorted, "Well, you saw me naked, defeated me in a Duel, and other gross things!" Kuro groaned, "Hey, those were accidental! Except for the Duel."

Then he heard a small voice, "Umm… hello" They both turned to face Melody, who was standing behind them. KH quickly calmed down, "The middle school girl studying human anatomy art?" Melody replied, "My name is Melody Retasu." Zoë asks the young one, "What is it, Melody? What's wrong?" Melody came close to KH and asks him, "Um… er… I was wondering if… you could… model for my homework. Please?" KH blushed, "_Model_?" Zoë froze in place, "erk!"

After a while, it was proven she wanted him to model him so he could be drawn on a piece of paper. He stood in the pose she wanted him in, facing the direction of the sun, without his jackets or shirt on…

As she finished, "All done." KH became worried on what he looked like as he put on a muscle shirt, he said, "Let's check out the future mental damage." Zoë smirked as she came along, "I hope it's ugly as you look."

But the image was not as either of them expected from Melody, she drew his body pretty well. KH gawked at the sight of the picture of himself, "No… way!" Zoë couldn't move, "Were you relaxed at all times?" Melody replies, "Both of us were, I asked him to look relaxed as I drew him." Zoë groans, "He looks exactly what I last saw of him back in the hot springs." She mentally thought to herself 'So I was overreacting about the way he looks.'

Melody also handed KH a small bowl of cookies to him, they are round and seem to be chocolate-mint flavored. Kuro-Horo wonders and asks, "Are they for me?" Melody nods. He takes a small bite out of one and smiles, "They're delicious." Melody brightly smiles, "Thank you, I'm learning to be a cook too!"

Kuro couldn't help but smile, '_She's so cute! Boy, I love girls! Why am I excited about a middle school student?_"

Zoë says to him, "If you could defeat me and Foxy, try to defeat Melody." KH said, "I don't have my Duel Disk, I left it in the landlord room." Then he remembered his mission he placed himself on, "Where is Helen?"

The questioned one (Helen Utamaru) arrives, with a cigarette in her mouth and a spare hotel version Duel Disk in her free hand, "You called, Nephew-boy?" KH snatches the cigarette from her mouth and stomps on it, "Go spit, Helen!" Helen laughs, "Whatever, Nephew-boy; I've exchanged your old Duel Disk with a new one that's built for residents of this hotel on this island."

Zoë slyly looks at Melody and seriously says, "Take him down." KH asks, "Would it hurt if you lost, Melody?" Melody said, "No, not at all. I don't find myself a great Duelist."

Kuro-Horo: 8000 LP

Melody: 8000 LP

Melody draws a card, "I guess I'll play Guardian's Treasure (Spell Card), I discard my hand in exchange of drawing two cards in my remaining Draw Phases instead of one and draw two cards." A green-haired woman in robes appeared behind Melody, granting her favor. "I believe I'll set this monster on the field, along with this card."

KH is starting to like Melody, so he couldn't risk hurting her, "I play Spirit Ryu (type: dragon-effect-Wind/LS: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)." A blue serpent-like dragon with a pair of wings, small gentle red eyes, and an almost transparent body appeared. Then three more of it appeared, "My Clone Dragons."

Melody flips up her facedown monster to attack position after drawing her next two cards, which was a bluish-purple ogre with wild red hair and eyes appeared (Back-Up Gardna; type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 500/DEF: 2200). KH asks, "Back-Up Gardna?" Melody explains, "He allows me to equip an Equipment Card onto anybody at anytime; including this Gravity Axe."

A monumental stone appeared and a flash of brown light formed a huge axe with curved axe blades come onto the top of the stone, the middle area of the stone sank into the ground! (Gravity Axe – Grarl; Spell card/equip) Back-Up Gardna picks up the axe high into the air! (ATK: 1000)

Kuro-Horo said, "And by equipping Gardna with that axe, not only is he equal in strength to my Dragon but my monsters are now unable to change positions. You can also bring out Guardian Grarl from your hand if he's the only card in it."

Melody says, "That's why I'm playing my Butterfly Dagger – Elma to Gardna and special summoning my dinosaur to the field."

Another monumental stone appeared and a flash of green light formed a small golden dagger on top of the stone, the small weapon floated weightlessly above the stone! (Butterfly Dagger – Elma; Spell card/equip) Back-Up Gardna grabs the dagger! (ATK: 1300)

Finally, the huge brown humanoid tyrannosaurus rex appeared! He's wearing a golden vest with a blue wrap around his legs! (Guardian Grarl; type: dinosaur-effect-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1000)

Back-Up Gardna handed the celestial weapon to Grarl as an offering. Grarl picked up the weapon and wielded it like he always did in his dueling days. (Guardian Grarl; ATK: 3000)

Kuro-Horo's turn came up, "I play Card of Sanctity (Spell Card) to let us both have up to six cards."

Melody blushed, "Okay, I equip Rod of Silence – Kay'est and Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou to Gardna." She discards a card from her hand and activates the two cards.

Another monumental stone appeared and a flash of blue light formed a scepter trapped in blue crystal on top of the stone! (Rod of Silence – Kay'est; spell card/equip) Back-Up Gardna breaks the crystal imprisonment of the rod and wields the rod! (DEF: 3000)

Another monumental stone appeared and darkness formed a huge sword on top of the stone, the weapon is wrapped in a powerful darkness! (Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou; spell card/equip) Back-Up Gardna grabs the sword! (ATK: 1800)

Melody goes on, "Then I play Thirst for Compensation (spell card/quick-play) to summon Guardian Elma (type: fairy-effect-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200) and Guardian Baou (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 400)!"

Two more Guardians appeared; a man with wild black hair and flaming black wings on his back (Baou), and a red-haired woman in a fancy dress with a lightly colored scarf (Elma).

Back-Up Gardna handed the celestial weapons to Baou and Elma as offerings. Baou picked up the weapon and wielded it like he always did in his dueling days. (Guardian Baou; ATK: 1300) Elma picked up the weapon and wielded it like she always did in her dueling days. (Guardian Elma; ATK: 1600) Then a sword appears in her other hand (Celestial Sword – Eatos; spell card/equip), she swings it around a bit.

Kuro-Horo became nervous, "If I'd send a dragon into my Graveyard for Spirit Ryu's special ability, he'd still be weaker than Elma."

Zoë smiled, '_I knew she could frighten him._'

KH decided to attack Grarl, "Attack Grarl now; Spirit Ryu, spiritual dragon flame!" The dragon shot a blast from its mouth, but a mysterious force suddenly blocked it and put out the attack!

Melody explained, "Guardian from the Grave (spell card) only works in the Graveyard when I have up to 5 cards in it, I can then remove them from play to end your Battle Phase. One of the cards I removed from play is Inheritance from the Grave (spell Card), a spell that can only work if it is sent from the Graveyard and out of play, I get to draw 8 cards." She did so.

Melody cries out, "I now summon Guardian Eatos!"

An angelic white falcon soared into the sky and then towards the field! That bird formed into a beautiful woman with blonde hair in a Native American Indian dress and an angelic pair of white wings! (Guardian Eatos; type: fairy-effect-Light/LS: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

Back-Up Gardna motioned Elma to give the Celestial Sword to Eatos, so she did. The kindhearted goddess accepted the mighty and legendary weapon!

KH was worried, "Are all you have… Guardian related monsters?"

Melody replied, "No, I've also got cards like this one, Needle of Pongee Thread (Spell Card)." A spinning wheel with some white thread of string came out of the card and a small needle that the string connects to came into Melody's hand, she threw it like a dart at a Spirit Ryu! KH realized, "That was the original Spirit Ryu; the Clone Dragons can turn themselves into any normally summoned dragon monsters I've just summoned but only attack on my turns if I'm willing to pay up 1000 Life Points!"

Melody said, "That's all for now. The Thread can destroy one monster on the field and keep it that way for three turns, it can return from play from that little prick. But for now I discard Infinite Card (spell card/continuous), Dark Sanctuary (spell card/field), and Great Battlefield (spell card/field) to form Universal War (combo fusion card/field)!"

The three spell cards appeared and merged into one card! Nothing happened! KH asked, "What's going on?" Melody explains, "When Universal War is played, we both get hands and fields of infinite proportions." KH asks, "In other words, we both get infinite cards in our hands and can place as many cards as we want on the field?" Melody nods, "Yes."

Zoë sighs, "When are any of you going to attack?"

KH looks in his hand… "I play Thirst for Compensation to summon two monsters; Lord of Dragons (type: spellcaster-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1100) and Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4 (type: dragon-effect-Fire/LS: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1100)!"

A wizard dressed in a black robes and dragon bone like armor riding a silvery robotic hawk appeared! KH called out, "The Flute of Summoning Dragons (Spell Card) can be only be played by the Lord of Dragons, so I can Special Summon up two dragons to the field! So I choose Rare Metal Dragon (type: dragon-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200) and Tyrant Dragon (type: dragon-effect-Fire/LS: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500)!"

A large golden dragon-like horn appeared in the hand of the Lord of Dragons, he blew into it! Suddenly a massive orange dragon with enormous wings (Tyrant Dragon) and an armored dinosaur-like dragon with metallic black scales (Rare Metal Dragon) appeared.

Kuro-Horo said, "Now for the final card in my hand… Treasure Chest of Greed (Spell Card)!" a small box on his Duel Disk opened, revealing several pieces of equipment required during Duels, including coins and dice. He explains, "Here's how this works, Melody; I roll one die and then another, the resulting number of the first is multiplied by the second, and the final resulting number becomes the number of cards I get to draw."

He rolls a red six-sided die, it comes up to a 5… then he rolls a blue six-sided die, which comes up to a 6. Kuro-Horo says, "The resulting number I get to draw cards is 30." He draws thirty cards and says, "There is a small upside for you too, you get to draw a quarter of the number I drew, even rounded up to the highest number, and if I'm off a little, I think the number you get to draw is 8 cards."

Now the number of cards Melody is holding is 12, while Kuro-Horo is holding 30.

KH continued, "I play two more Flutes, specially summoning not two not three but four more dragons!" Two more Flutes appeared into the Lord of Dragons' hands, both fused together and he blew into them! Four more dragons arrived; three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and a golden spiritual dragon that appeared to stretch amongst the sky (Divine Dragon Ragnarok; type: dragon-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)!

KH shouts, "Burst Stream of Destruction (Spell Card) destroys all of your monsters!" Watching the carnage of the Guardians in one blast from one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, he saw worry for her Guardians grow increasingly from within her eyes. "I'm sorry, Melody!"

Kuro-Horo went on, "I play two Polymerization spell cards, fusing my Blue-Eyes White Dragons into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and my Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok into King Dragun (type: dragon-fusion-effect-Dark/LS: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1100)!" The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared, as well as a Lord of Dragons dressed golden dragon with a white cloudy collar and large shadowy wings!

"Another Polymerization and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon infused with my Black Luster Soldier (type: warrior-ritual-Earth/LS: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) becomes Master of Dragon Soldier (type: dragon-fusion-effect-Light/LS: 12/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000)!" The fancy black-armored warrior with a big curved sword and powerful shield appeared and rode on top of the mighty dragon!

KH said, "Now for Silent Doom (Spell Card) to bring back my Ultimate Dragon in defense mode." The three-headed dragon reappeared beside the original!

Tammy came out of nowhere and said, "You can't do that! Can he do that?" Foxy said, "I have Treasure Chest of Greed and I needed all the luck in the world to play it."

KH said, "I morph it into Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (type: dragon-effect-Light/LS: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)!" The ordinary Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon curled up into a ball and glowed like the sun, a shadow formed and glided down to the battlefield, a shiny new crystalline and mechanical-like dragon appeared!

Kuro-Horo said, "Now for the effect of my King Dragun, he can special summon one Dragon monster from my hand to the field!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared beside his King Dragun! "Next comes up three Inferno Fire Blast (spell card (times three)), each one to deal 2400 points of damage to your Life Points!"

Melody: 800 LP

"Then he morphs as well!" The Red-Eyes Black Dragon curled up and got enveloped in a ball of red fire, as the fire dissipated… it emerged like the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, only it's still black and has red gems ! "The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (type: dragon-effect-Dark/LS: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)!"

KH mentions, "The Shining Dragon and the Darkness Dragon both gain 300 extra Attack Points for every dragon in the Graveyard, and my Master of Dragon Soldier gains 500 extra Attack Points for every dragon on the field, including itself."

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's ATK: 4500

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's ATK: 5100

Master of Dragon Soldier's ATK: 10000

When Kuro-Horo was about to go on… he realized he was becoming too proud of himself. "I end my turn."

Melody just smiled, "It's okay, I'll surrender anyway." She placed her hand on top of her deck, then the monsters disappeared!

Zoë stood there, bug-eyed! '_She just surrendered to him, even when he gave her a chance to play another card?_'

Kuro-Horo got to the ground, realizing he was becoming too tough on a little girl, not some rival he had in the past!

Melody came up to him, "It's alright, I'm not a very good Duelist anyway, Utamaru." KH's head flipped up to look at her, "It's alright?" Melody nods, "Yes, you're incredible. I just use Guardian monsters, fairy tale cards, cute and cuddly monsters, etc. You use almighty dragons, spellcasters, and warriors."

Then she pulled him away, "This way, Utamaru!" KH sighs, "Call me KH!" She asked him, "Can I call you Sempai?" Kuro-Horo asked, "Isn't that Japanese for––" Melody nodded, "the traditional expression for respect for an elder." KH felt like he had no choice, "I guess."

Zoë shouts, "HEY! You're too young, Melody! And Kuro-Horo Utamaru, it's still illegal to seduce a minor!" KH innocently defended, "I'd never do a thing like that!"

Melody lead him to the top of the roof of the hotel! It was fantastic, they can see the sea! "This is my special place." KH understood what she meant, "WOW! It really _is_ special! It's got an _incredible_ view!" She leapt up and to the very top of the roof in just one single hop!

KH was amazed, "Such jumping skills!" Melody smiles, "Thanks, it was mainly because I run away from my problems in middle school." KH does a running start and jumps to try to get to Melody, but he only makes it 3/4 of the way and missed his footing! Melody grabs his wrist and hauls him up before he fell to the ground!

Kuro-Horo groans, "I need to work on those superhuman acts you're all capable of, and you shouldn't run away, it just makes your world a darker place." Melody said, "Okay. Sempai, can I ask you something? Promise not to laugh?" KH nods twice. "What does it feel like, to be in Yu-Gi-Oh University?"

KH sat down, "Melody, there's something I have to tell you… I'm not really a Yu-Gi-Oh University student at all. My aunt lied to you all. I don't know why though. I just came here because I needed a place to go, my real parents are both dead as coffin nails, and my stepparents are just interested in each other. They even said 'The world will blow up before you become known as the world's greatest Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist.'"

Melody asks, "Why didn't you say so?" KH sobs, "Because I've kept myself away from my problems for so long that I've become the targets of bullies to pick on and be made a scapegoat out of. Even though I do beat them in Duels, others convince themselves that they could be better than the previous bullies."

Melody asks him, "Why'd you become a Duelist?" KH said, "I've become a 'Yu-Gi-Oh' fan when I was merely an infant. I fell in love with a girl when I was four at the time, we promised each other that we will both try our best to become as good as Yugi Muto on that show."

Melody sighs, "That sounds wonderful. Foxy told me that you seem like Atemu and Yugi Muto together yourself." KH asks her, "How old are you, precisely?" Melody blushes, "12 years old." Kuro-Horo groans, "Before I was about your age, I was incredibly depressed that I completely forgot about the dueling prowess I wanted to keep my promise. Then I found some old Yu-Gi-Oh cards under my bed, that was then I remembered my promise to that girl, and I got into Duel Academia."

Melody sighs, "That's kind of sad. Did you completely forget her identity." KH groans, "Fully 100. But I only remember the promise to keep to her."

Melody sits down, "I can understand that you don't want to hurt anybody you're starting to get a liking to. My friendship with you was earned the moment you posed for my homework." KH got up, "Are you serious?" Melody said, "Yes, but even with the Guardian cards, and the strong cards I was given, I'm still not strong enough."

KH got up, "Oh, come on. You can't just give up from where you think you started, I gave you a chance to try to beat me. I've forgotten that you're not some rival I had in Duel Academia, you're someone different, and that would've been like actually killing an innocent child and I don't have the heart to do that. You have to give it everything you've got, and if it doesn't work, you can try next time and maybe become better than ever. A Duelist's skills are only as good as what he or she is from within his or her mind, personality, and most all… his or her heart." Then he realized what he said that he never thought of himself as over the years.

She saw that in his eyes and said, "Maybe we both need to believe in ourselves and try our hardest, maybe we can both be the best champions we both can be." KH sobs with relief, "Thanks, Ms. Melody." Melody sighs, "I have faith that you could possibly make it into Yu-Gi-Oh University." Then she leaves to the downstairs area below…

KH thought of something, "Melody." Melody looks back and asks, "Yes?" He answered, "I did something for you, can I ask something from you?"

About fifteen minutes later in the landlord's room, Kuro-Horo was working his hardest to try to sketch and draw Melody in the best style he could do. Melody saw it and smiles, "Is that me?" KH sighs, "I'm terrible." Melody giggles, "No you're not, you're a good anime artist; I can't believe that you can actually do something so beautiful."

KH says to the child, "That's how I think of you, Melody." Melody looks at herself, in a mirror, and the drawing, and then she smiles, "I think I should be my best, Sempai. I look like Guardian Eatos, except my hair is jet-black and braided." KH asks, "What do I remind you of?" Melody answers, "A very handsome Gearfried the Sword-master."

Melody walks out of his room and says, "I hope everyone else understands you better soon, Sempai. Goodnight and thank you!"

Kuro-Horo couldn't believe it, for the longest time in years, someone has listened to him longer than a few minutes without hating him! Little did either Melody or he knew that someone else was listening to them.

The next morning, KH was asleep.

Foxy shouted in his ear in the same voice as his aunt, "Rise and shine, nephew-boy!"

Nothing… all he's doing is sleeping still.

Foxy stepped out of his room and said to the only four girl residents under her age, "Nothing, he's still asleep like a log." Tamara asks, "Do you think he's dead?" Foxy said, "Nope, he still has a pulse and he's breathing." The girl in slacks said, "He's still here, physically, mentally, and spiritually. Just had a lot of things happen to him yesterday."

Tammy said, "Pirika, I think I might wanna go to Y.U. (initials for Yu-Gi-Oh University) and dig for gold." The girl in slacks (obviously named Pirika) asked, "Don't you mean be a gold-digger?"

Foxy snickered, "What did you two do yesterday, Melody? Did he kiss you?" Melody said, "No, he told me the truth about himself. He's not a Yu-Gi-Oh University student at all, Housemother Helen lied to us."

The others gawked at the truth!

Melody continued, "But he is a true Duelist, and quite adept to various occupations as well. He is able to learn and try out what we can do. He even tried to leap to another rooftop along with me. He duels because he promised a childhood sweetheart of his that one of them could be the best there could be, but he forgotten her name during a time of depression, but he recovered his Duelist dreams and decides to train before actually going to Y.U.! I'm going to try my best too."

Tammy was surprised, "He's just trying to best the best he can be? That's just cool!" Foxy asks, "You mean to say he was a BD who skipped the Y.U. SATs and went ID-'d as MIA back in USA? Then the YGO cards he found changed him to start allover again ASAP?" Melody understood what she meant and answered, "That's pretty much it."

Zoë just says, "Whatever, I overheard the two of them talking yesterday, she drew a picture of him and he did the same for her."

Melody froze and blushed. Tammy asked, "What else did they talk about?" Z said, "Melody said that to her, he looks like a very handsome Gearfried the Sword-master and she looks like Guardian Eatos, only with braided black hair."

Foxy puts a finger to her lips in thought, "Gearfried, huh? I thought of him more like the Dark Paladin." Tammy got into it, "The Dragon Human with black hair." Pirika simply said, "Mirage Knight."

Zoë freaks out, "Not you three too!"

Zoë tries to take one of them on, Melody volunteers… suddenly, after about an hour, Melody's Guardian Eatos defeats Zoë in one slash with her sword.

Foxy said, "Oh, yeah! Downstairs, everybody! For Melody's first victory ever!"

Zoë couldn't believe it, even though during her duel with Melody, she saw the girl in higher spirits than all the other duels she had with her before. She never surrendered, she kept going on with the duel, even when all hopes seemed lost, and she wiped the floor with Zoë!

Later that night… KH finally woke up. "That's funny," he said to himself, "I thought I heard the girls talking about me and other things like something about Melody winning for the first time… and against Zoë?"

He thought it over; Foxy said that Zoë was the most powerful Duelist in the hotel and all she's got in her deck are her Maho Shoujo cards, Melody seems to use Guardian cards and Universal War, so if she defeated Zoë, there must be something wrong with some stratagem Zoë was doing overtime that duel.

Speaking of which, Zoë came into the room with some coffee and doughnuts. KH didn't say a word, he just decided to ignore her and work things over on a laptop he pulled out of his luggage.

Zoë asked, "Tell me, why are you ignoring me?" Kuro-Horo sternly said, "Because I've heard enough of your rants in my sleep, enough rants to make me suspect you hate me for some reason. Was it because I've defeated you in the first time of your life?" Zoë said, "No, it's because for the first time in my age of 17, you saw me naked, you called me the lifelong nickname that still hurts me to this day, you intruded into the bathroom where I was in, you've insulted what I liked, and you've had your pants down when I came in!"

KH asked, "Well at least you know the truth about me, right?" Z scoffed, "The whole dead parents thing––" KH interrupted, "is true; my mother died a year after I was born and my father was murdered while trying to protect the law!" Zoë had a look that asked 'you know what I was about to say' on it. Kuro asked, "Were you girls actually talking when I was asleep all day?"

Zoë said, "I've heard about sleep-talking and sleepwalking, but sleep-hearing! That's impossible!"

KH said, "Don't worry, I'm planning to leave this dump the next morning. That way, I don't have to hear your darn annoying snobby complaints."

Zoë sighed, as she pushed the coffee and doughnuts towards him, "I guess you're right to call me a snobby Magical Girl nut." Kuro groaned, "No, I was wrong, you were right to call me a creep. I don't know anything about these girls, including my aunt." Zoë asks, "So you're giving up staying here just because of what you heard and judged in your sleep?" Kuro-Horo defended, "Well, you've judged me before you got to know me!"

Zoë bit into one of the doughnuts, to convince KH they're not poisoned, "Listen, I was the dope who judged you… I followed you and Melody to the roof and to the hallways and heard you two talking. She knows you better and she's respecting you better than I am." KH asks, "So the talk about me wasn't just a dream?" Zoë drank some of the coffee and replies, "It wasn't, it was real; she truly did defeat me and it was her first victory in her life even. For some time now, before you came along, she had no hope in defeating other duelists. Now she's dueling like a pro, maybe you can change other people that way too."

KH said nothing. Zoë said, "I got steamed about that 'Magical Girl nut' thing because that's my best well-liked hobby, aside from dueling, is watching shows involving Magical Girls, including 'Sailor Moon', 'Cardcaptors', etc."

Kuro asked, "Do you still want to… _kill_ me… for all those things?" Zoë glowered as she spoke (with KH quickly explaining each enlisted complaint), "For letting yourself in unannounced ("Nobody was there when I came in anywhere!"), purposely getting into fights ("You wanted to kick my ass, I just wanted to return a favor."), letting a bunch of girls get fooled by your aunt ("How was I supposed to know she'd do that?"), defeating us in duels ("You set them up!"), and admitting the truth only to one of us ("I've had enough of the lies!") … I CAN''T STAND JERKS LIKE YOU! I'D LIKE TO CHAIN YOU UP, CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE, AND DROP YOU INTO HELL!"

All Kuro-Horo done after that, was return a rant, "Well, I never lied, all I needed was a place to stay, my departed grandparents just asked me this dump for some dumb reason before they kicked the bucket and I'd like know as much as you do. Now that unless I find that blasted aunt of mine, I'm going to lose it and have her hack up the truth to you all and go apologize for all this!"

All that Z did after that… was laugh. KH was confused, "What's wrong?" Zoë laughed on, "You're hopeless!" Kuro got more perplexed, "I am? How?"

Zoë sat down, "Recently I was joking. About the killing you bit." KH curiously looked at the doughnuts and coffee she brought up. Zoë said, "Go ahead, they're not poisoned. Do you actually think I like killing people for fun?" Kuro-Horo said, "I don't know, from the way you kept glaring daggers at me, it looked like that to me." Zoë said, "Well I don't. Even if it was because I was in fighting classes that got all of my favorite socks dyed red from the blood, I go out of control when it comes to it. I've been horribly scarred mentally as a child back then."

Zoë continued, as KH decided to try one of the doughnuts, "You see, it's true that before you came along, little Melody has been on a losing streak, it really affected her. Even though she's got a great dueling deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards, she never had the power to win. But sometime today, she looked different, it seemed like talking to you helped her out a lot."

Zoë asked, "If you were never in Obelisk Blue, were you in Slifer Red as you said?" Kuro-Horo sighed, "I was but at least I was proud of what I was able to do. Not all the best duelists in the world have the best grades." Zoë said, "I was in Obelisk Blue myself, but apparently what I never learned was that there are more lessons to learn from defeat than there are in victory."

Zoë said, "Maybe there's a chance of you going into Y.U., that's what most of us call Yu-Gi-Oh University in initials. Not immediately, but soon. Did you ever give up for things you've dreamed of?" KH smiled a little and replied, "No." Zoë convincingly said, "Then don't you ever do so, and try as hard as you could! There aren't that many merciful Duelists in the world like you or Melody, she's a rare breed."

KH saw something of her that made him blush, he thought as his heart began to pound harder, '_She's pretty cute_!'

Zoë smiled some more as she fiddled with KH's shirt, "Wow! Taking off some of your clothes, and you look exactly like the 'you' in Melody's sketching. You're kinda cute that way."

Kuro-Horo looked outside and rested against the railings of his room's outdoor balcony porch, thinking about his past and those he loved the most back then who died…

Somewhere out there

Beneath a pale moonlight

Someone's thinking of me

And loving me tonight

Somewhere out there

Someone's saying a prayer

That we'll find one another

And that meets somewhere out there

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there

If love can see us through

Then we'll be together

Somewhere out there

Out there dreams come true

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there

If love can see us through

Then we'll be together

Somewhere out there

Out there dreams come true

Suddenly, his mind woke up as the vision of those five girls he just met! Little did he remember that Zoë was in front of him when he mentally woke with a start!

Zoë freaked, "I'm not that kind of girl yet!" But she was caught by his sudden jump anyway, it was hard to believe someone so strong could be so fragile. KH noticed the situation involving him on top of her, he tried to get off of her but that got her on top of him! He saw the problem, some of the sleeves of their shirts got caught in the cuffs of their Duel Disks!

Suddenly, he saw monsters appear, some of which are his own, looking down at them! Zoë seemed startled, she recognized some of the women monsters as some of her Maho Shoujo monsters! She even clutched KH so hard it's like she's completely forgotten that she's with him! KH asks her, "You see them too, right?" Z nervously nods, "I think our Duel Disks are on the fritz!"

As she tried to escape, some of her shirt and KH's got ripped (for KH; his shirt was only ripped down in front, making it a vest, and for her; her sleeve from where Kuro's Duel Disk was caught on)! She still remained on his legs, looking at his chest. She thought to herself, '_I'm surprised they had weightlifting in high school and Duel Academia._' KH was looking at her chest as some of shirt slipped down, revealing some of her cleavage. He thought to himself, '_she apparently has to be a DD-cup, judging from the size of that bosom!_"

KH felt desperate to be free, so he said to her, "Get off!" Zoë came back to her senses, "Let go then." KH defended, "I'm not holding onto you." Z couldn't move, "Pervert." KH defended once more, "I'm not a…" but lost his senses. Zoë started to breath heavily all of the sudden, "Hold it…" KH followed, "My breath's…" Their faces drew closer and closer…

My mind's telling me no

But my body, my body's telling me yes

Baby - I don't wanna hurt nobody

But there is something, that I must confess - to you

(I don't see nothing wrong) ooh…

(With a little bump, and grind) with a little bump, and grind

(I don't see nothing wrong) ba-baby - hey, I

(I don't see nothing wrong) I don't see nothing wrong

(With a little bump, and grind) with a little bump, and grind

(I don't see nothing wrong) hey, ooh…ooh

FWAPP! The doors to his room opened wide! Foxy, Tammy, Melody, and Pirika came storming in! Foxy shouted, "We've got something for you, some good old fashioned 20th century soda called Coca-Cola!" Pirika just said, "My name is Pirika Kororo, my deck is Teen Shaman themed." Tammy shouts, "My name is Tamera Sula, I mainly use machine monsters!" Melody said nothing, just held a plate of pizza.

Then that's when hell broke loose: as soon as they saw Zoë on top of Kuro-Horo… Foxy happily said, "Alright, Zoë! You're finally getting some action!" Pirika stood there, wide-eyed! Tammy asked, "What's going on? Are you two playing some sort of game?" Melody blushed nervously, "Sorry for disturbing you."

Zoë shouted, "It's not what it looks like!" KH nods quickly, "Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow morning!" Suddenly, he felt his finger pressing on something soft, it was Zoë's left breast! KH blushed brighter than Z, and then he roared out to one to truly blame, "HELEN!"

An hour later, after a major beating from Zoë… both she and Helen are both on the roof with him (while the others watched on like an audience), the three of them are going to duel, Kuro-Horo Utamaru against Zoë Ichigo and Helen Utamaru!

Foxy protested, "One against two seems a bit unfair, let one of us assist you." KH said, "If one of you loses, my team would lose." Melody said, "I could help, Sempai." KH sighs, "Fine, but let's be careful!"

KH: 8000 LP

Melody: 8000 LP

Zoë: 8000 LP

Helen: 8000 LP

Helen said, "Age before beauty, party pooper." She draws and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Toon World (Spell Card/Continuous)!" A big green book appears and opens to reveal a cartoon-like town within its pages popping out like a pop-up book!

Helen: 7000 LP

Helen said, "I'll start things off with Cost Down (Spell Card), to drop the level of the monsters in my hand by two Level Stars and summon them like lower level monsters, and the monster I choose is… Toon Summoned Skull (type: fiend-toon-Dark/LS: 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200)!" A blue skeleton-like demon with wings and huge claws popped out of Toon World! Helen smiles, "Toon World also allows me to special summon as many Toon monsters as possible. So come out, Toon Dark Magician Girl (type: spellcaster-toon-Dark/LS: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700) and Toon Gemini Elf (type: spellcaster-toon-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900)!"

Two more cartoon-like monsters appeared: a Dark Magician Girl drawn to a _cute_ cartoon scale and a pair of elves (one blonde and one brunette). Suddenly, Toon Dark Magician Girl's Attack Power increased by 300 (ATK: 2300)! The card Helen discarded earlier must've been a Dark Magician!

Now the next turn came to Zoë, "I summon Maho Shoujo Asuka Aero (type: warrior-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode," the green Maho Shoujo with long neon green hair appeared!

Maho Shoujo Asuka Aero is in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short green skirt; a green ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a green ribbon resides on her center chest, a green hurricane watch marked crystal laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing green knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a green tail collar, a green choker with a silvery feather charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung an emerald earring, and a silver tiara with a single emerald is worn upon her forehead! This Duel Monster is a green-haired beauty with strong legs (type: warrior-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

"Next I play a Spell Card, Maho Shoujo to the Rescue!" The picture on the card depicted a brown-haired Maho Shoujo looking behind her in the streets, to see four more Maho Shoujo comrades dashing to aid her!

Zoë explained, "This Spell allows me to spell summon normal Maho Shoujo from my hand, Graveyard, deck, or out-of-play zones, each with an individual name, as long as I have one Senshi on the field and a few open monster zones on the field. Through this I summon Maho Shoujo Ruby Geo, Brigit Pyro, Hotaru Hydro, and Yuki Yami!"

Four young and lovely teenaged girls appeared beside Asuka.

Maho Shoujo Ruby Geo is in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short brown skirt appeared; a brown ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a brown ribbon resides on her center chest, a brown crystal with the Chinese word for 'stone' laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing brown knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a brown tail collar, a brown choker with a copper shield charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a brown crystal earring, and a bronze tiara with a single brown crystal is worn upon her forehead! This Duel Monster is a brown-haired beauty with a large bust and strong legs (type: warrior-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 2600)

Maho Shoujo Yuki Yami is in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short violet skirt; a violet ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a violet ribbon resides on her center chest, a violet crescent moon crystal laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing violet knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a violet tail collar, a violet choker with a black raven charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a violet crystal earring, and a silver tiara with a single amethyst is worn upon her forehead! This Duel Monster is a violet-haired beauty with strong legs (type: warrior-Dark/LS: 3/ATK: 2000/DEF: 500)

Zoë smirked, "I also place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

KH figured and communed with Melody, "Why did she want to summon 5 Maho Shoujo?" Then he figured, "That facedown cards must be Elemental Burst and Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!" His guess just rocked Z's world! She screamed in her head, '_How does he know?_'

Understanding the expression on her face, Kuro replied, "When I was Duel Academia, I fell for the same tricks several times. Your plan was to use the Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan Trap Card to either discard two random cards from my hand or draw two cards; then if Melody and my sides of the field were full, you'd use the Elemental Burst Trap Card to destroy everything we have on the field. Good but not good enough!"

"Plus right now I now why you call your monsters Maho Shoujo, which means 'Magical Girls' in Japanese, you are a major fan for Magical Girls for some reason. To keep your opponents from figuring out that you made them and wonder why they're called that since they're basically magical girls like Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tokyo Mew Mew, etc.; you can easily tell an Maho Shoujo from the description."

Zoë shouts, "CAN WE GET BACK TO THE DUEL? IT'S MELODY'S TURN!"

Melody said, "I don't have anything of good use except for this, Giant Trunade (Spell Card); which creates a hurricane that returns all Magic and Traps on the field to our hands." A hurricane formed and sucked up Helen's Toon World and Zoë's Traps! Helen watched in disbelief as her Toons screamed in agony as the gateway into their world has vanished before vanishing to thin air! "I set three card facedown, place Infinite Cards (Spell Card/continuous) face-up to increase our hand sizes, and end my turn. Onto you, Sempai."

KH nods, "Right." He draws a card… "Melody, forgive me for doing this. I play Card Destruction (Spell Card); to force all of us to discard all of our hands to draw new ones!" Every Duelist within the duel obeyed. Melody taps Kuro's shoulder, "All is forgiven; I'm activating Disgraceful Charity (Trap Card) to restore the cards we've recently discarded back to our hands."

The number of cards in Kuro-Horo's hand is 10, Melody's is 4, Zoë's is 8, and Helen's is 2.

KH smiles, '_I'm starting to think Melody's an excellent dueling partner now._' "Inspired by Melody, I've changed my deck last night. Time for me to summon a creature like you never seen before; I summon Soul Paladin – Sylphy Wind, the Topaz Wing (type: winged beast-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)!"

A lady in bright greenish, bluish, and brownish light but lovely armor appeared! She was plenty pretty as beautiful girls can go. Her hair is long and golden-blonde; goes right to her hips. Being young and strong, she stands about 5'4" or so, with a trim (but well-endowed, or, at least, gravity-defying) figure, and a face more "cute" than beautiful. Her beautiful light-blue eyes are hidden behind the arrowhead-like lenses on her black feathery shades. Her wings are light brown and appear to be feathered like an angel's wings.

Zoë's eyes bugged out in confusion, "Huh? Soul Paladin? It's not even a warrior-subtype!" Helen warned her, "I've heard so much about these monsters; nephew-boy designed them, but never even used them before." Foxy asked from the sidelines, "Why has he never used them before?" Helen answered, "He feared they're too powerful for even their designer. He just kept them, somehow he must've gained the confidence to actually use them at long last."

Asuka Aero assured her master, "Relax, that girl is no threat!" Yuki Yami scoffs, "At the start of your upcoming turn, we can crush her."

KH could be seeing things again, but he noticed every monster is communing with their owners, their owners' partner, etc. KH roars out in frustration, "I'm being mocked by a bunch of girls that don't physically exist!" Melody explains, "This Duel Disk technology makes the monsters act like this because it was designed that way." KH pales, then looks at his monster, which turns to look at him and just shrugs!

Regaining his composure, KH continues, "Now I'll equip her with Topaz Wing Bow (Spell Card/equip)!" A light-brownish jewel encrusted bow designed to look like a pair of angelic wings appeared overhead of Sylphy, who flew up and grabbed it!

KH shouts to her, "Sylphy Wind, attack Helen now!"

Five golden arrows appeared in Sylphy's free hand, she placed all of them into her bow, ready to fire!

Zoë was worried, "Block the attack, girls!"

The Maho Shoujo jumped into the air and attempted to try to stop the arrows…

Sylphy shouted, "Topaz Tempest Arrow Strike!" And released her arrows! Each Senshi tried to take the blow, but suddenly the arrows missed them and struck Helen!

Helen: 2000 LP

Helen freaked as the arrows vanished and shouted at Zoë and her monsters, "Would you forget trying to do that? The arrows always attack an opponent's Life Points directly and destroy a non-monster card before it is hit! Plus the number of arrows multiplies for the number of monsters the player's opponent controls, by placing your five Maho Shoujo on the field, you could just set up our defeat, Zoë!" Helen's dueling partner and her partner's monsters said in unison, "We're sorry!"

KH shouts, "I end my turn now!"

Helen draws then says, "Nephew-boy, I'm scarred from the surprise you've given us, and that is never easily done. I set two cards facedown and I activate one of my facedown cards, Chosen Extinction and Evolution (Spell Card/quick-play), this card forces me to say one word and then I throw away cards that have that said word in their card names from my hand or deck to the Graveyard, but on the bright side, I gain 1000 Life Points for each card I discard! The word I choose is… Toon!" She took every card with 'Toon' in their name from her hand and deck and placed them into her Graveyard pile.

Helen: 35000 LP

Zoë sighs, "Gosh… I'm glad we'll lost the longest."

Helen exclaims, "Now I play the Card of Sanctity (Spell Card) that I had facedown on the field, to force us all to draw until we each hold six cards, unfortunately for you and Zoë, you've got more than your fair share so you can't have any more, come on Melody, draw." She and Melody did.

Helen groaned, "I summon Hydrogedon (type: aqua-effect-Water/LS: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) to the field in attack mode!" A gigantic brownish aquatic dinosaur appeared beside her. "Attack Melody now! Heavy Oxygen Breath!" As the monster reared up to attack…

Melody shouts, "I activate Astral Barrier (Trap Card/continuous) and Spirit Barrier (Trap Card/continuous) for future attacks!" The two traps flipped face-up! Helen calmed down quickly and gently said to Melody, "You should know that they would only work if you have a monster on the field!"

Melody took the brownish gas attack head on, but still stood her ground!

Melody: 6400 LP

Helen smiles, "Little Melody Retasu, I'm impressed. Lately you were nothing more than a frightened little girl prior to KH coming here, but now you're taking on the challenge of extreme danger bravely. It takes one to know one."

Zoë sighs, "My move," she draws, "I now set the cards I had returned to my hand thanks to Melody's Giant Trunade facedown on the field. Then I play Maho Shoujo's World City (Spell Card/field)!"

The entire area suddenly morphed into a beautiful city in the beautiful night! KH jokingly asks, "Uh… Scooby-Dee, where are we?"

Zoë explains, "This is the city the primary Maho Shoujo lived in as regular ordinary-looking human girls… this particular battleground is always going to stand even if another field Spell Card is becoming played, as long as Maho Shoujo stand to protect it!" KH groans, "Oh goody, I was starting to get scared."

Zoë continues, "If the Attack or Defense is higher than that of the defending or attacking Maho Shoujo monster, the Maho Shoujo gains an additional 1000 points multiplied by the number on the roll of a six-sided die added to their Attack or Defense." Kuro sighs in disbelief, "Oh, great. She's going to trash us with a few moves."

Zoë shouts, "Maho Shoujo, attack Kuro-Horo and his Sylphy Wind!"

The Maho Shoujo on the field; Ruby Geo, Asuka Aero, Brigit Pyro, Hotaru Hydro, and Yuki Yami launched specialized attacks at Kuro-Horo's monster, suddenly an illuminating blue shadow of KH appeared to intervene Sylphy from the team attack! The flying stones from Ruby Geo bounced off, the whirlwind from Asuka Aero faded as soon as it encased him, the fireballs from Brigit Pyro got extinguished as soon as they touched him, the stream of water flowing from the palms of Hotaru Hydro became like gentle water guns to KH, and a wave of darkness faded as soon as Yuki Yami made it!

KH thinks to himself, "_Thanks to Melody's Astral Spirit Barrier technique, I'm safe as well._ _Zoë thinks those Maho Shoujo monsters can save themselves, but my Soul Paladin monsters can attack specially like hers can!_" KH says to her, "It's now Melody's turn."

Melody groans… "I play Thirst for Compensation (Spell Card) summon Meiruuna the Mirror Knight (type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) and Back-Up Gardna in attack mode!" A silvery female version of Gearfried the Iron Knight appeared.

Zoë shouts out "Activating the trap cards Elemental Burst and Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan; destroy all of the opposing cards and get me to draw two new cards!" Four of her Maho Shoujo monsters vaporized and produced a blast of quadruple-colored energies flowing against KH and Melody…

Suddenly, her Meiruuna Mirror Knight intervened the blast and surprisingly, the blast reflected off of her armor and right back at Zoë and Helen, blowing away everything away… except for the Maho Shoujo City!

Zoë was outraged, "What happened?" Melody explains, "Meiruuna the Mirror Knight has a specific ability called Mirror Armor; once placed into onto the field, she gets four Spell Counters on her, each counter giving her an additional 600 Attack and Defense points. If a monster attacks her or a card effect activates, I can give up a counter to negate and reverse the effect onto my opponent."

Meiruuna the Mirror Knight: (ATK/DEF: 1800/1800)

Melody shouts, "I equip her with the Celestial Sword – Eatos, to increase her Attack power by the original Attack strengths of all monsters in our Graveyards."

Meiruuna the Mirror Knight: (ATK: 57300)

Zoë and Helen paled! KH smiles and says to his partner, "Go for it on whomever you wish, Melody." Melody points at Helen, Meiruuna jousts at Helen, ramming the hilt of the sword into Helen!

Helen: 0 LP

Zoë looked on, she's all alone… in her City field!

Melody says to her Back-Up Gardna, "Back-Up Gardna, hand Sylphy Eatos' sword!" Meiruuna handed Gardna the Sword and the red-haired demon threw it to Kuro's Soul Paladin!

Soul Paladin – Sylphy Wind, the Topaz Wing: (ATK: 56500)

Kuro-Horo starts his turn, "My turn, draw!" He looks at his card and says, "It's time to end this Duel! Sylphy, Heaven Splitting Slash!" Sylphy screams out, "**Heaven** **Splitting** **Slash**!" as the sword let out a golden crescent slash beam from its blade… the beam struck through Zoë!

Zoë: 0 LP

KH sighs, "We win." Z looks on in disbelief… KH groans out, "This is where we fall down." Both he and Z fainted!

During that night, Helen finally lets it out to the only five residents. "I'm sorry I lied to you all about nephew-boy being a Yu-Gi-Oh University student. I just wanted to raise a ruckus so we could a little fun and turn him around a little… as well as make things a little more fun now. I even falsified his Duelist school records to you, he never even––"

Pirika interrupted, "Bothered to go to Y.U. We've heard the whole story from each other."

Next morning, KH is no longer in the perimeters of the hotel! Helen looked and discovered one major possibility; "He ran away!"

Zoë sighs, "That's no surprise; he did say he was planning this morning last night."

A mailman has arrived, "Special delivery to Mr. Kuro-Horo Utamaru at Tenaku Hotel." Helen kindly says to the mailman, "I'm so sorry sir, he isn't he at the moment, but if you would kindly hand me his package, I will hand it to him as soon as he shows up." The mailman complied and left.

Zoë asked the housemother, "What is it?" Helen said, "It's from Kuro-Horo's grandparents, which also were my parents as well and it's for him to look into and him to look into alone."

Pirika gently groans as she said, "Only the more reason we should get off our Dueling butts and go out looking for him." Zoë seriously asks the younger girl, "How could you say such things, Pirika? You're one of the laziest of the only six residents in this hotel." Pirika said, "At least searching for him will give me some good exercise."

A new female voice said to Zoë from nearby, "It will be easy for you to find him." Zoë asks, "How could that be possible, Mandy Mud Slap?" The other girls asked, "Huh?" Zoë followed and looked to her left, she sees a spectral form of one of her Maho Shoujo monsters, in a brown and blue sailor Fuku (Maho Shoujo – Mandy Mud Slap; type: warrior-fusion-effect-Water/LS: 6/ATK: 1800/DEF: 3600)!

Slowly the other women saw what Zoë was seeing! Helen was cool with it, "Just what I thought, Zoë, you have already developed your extra sense into the Dominion of the Beasts, a Sacred Land where 'Yu-Gi-Oh' monsters roam free and happy, yet alone without friends." Foxy asks Helen, "How do you know this?" Helen smiles, "My family's been playing several card games for so long that they've developed a sensing of life not like our own on this plain."

KH was on the road again, finding the sidewalk more interesting than the rest. "I hope they find my letter."

Back at the Tenaku Hotel, Tammy noticed an envelope at the lobby desk… from KH! Tammy calls to the other residents, "He left us a note––" the opened envelope poured out a bunch of strange 'Yu-Gi-Oh' cards. Tammy read the note––

"'Dear Tenaku residents…

I'm sorry to this but I've decided to go on a trip to rediscover myself, ever since I came here I've changed. I also decided to give you a few 'Yu-Gi-Oh' cards as listed and each has a reason why;

Continuous Polymerization for Zoë; I bet you have three Polymerization cards in your deck as well as a whole battalion of Maho Shoujo fusion monsters, this will help you anytime.

Dark Magician Bride, Love Maiden, Cupid Kiss, and Happy Marriage for Foxy; I see you as a Dark Magician Girl looking for a good humping, but underneath that I think you're more than that.

DNA Surgery and Perfect Machine King for Tammy; I've overheard you and the others talk about having mostly machine monsters in your deck, I thought maybe these will help.

Stones of the Guardians – Arwen, Guardian Arwen, Heirloom Celestial Sword – Arwen for Melody; I remembered I kept other cards with me in case of any modifications. This card, Guardian Arwen, looks so much like you and can only be summoned when all other Guardians are in the Graveyard, in your eyes, as I said as a raven-haired Guardian Eatos, Guardian Arwen is most likely her daughter. Maybe the same should be said about you.

Over-Soul Merge for Pirika; because that design somehow reminds me of some old cartoon show I used to watch as a kid, I believe it was called 'Shaman King'.

Kingdom of Balance and Truly Divine Zeraxuto for Helen; just fuse Pandemonium and The Sanctuary in the Sky together and you get the Kingdom of Balance, then sacrifice a Warrior of Zera to special summon Truly Divine Zeraxuto.

Somehow, ever since my past days before coming here, I've felt that my life would anyway, I've still got my Soul Paladins, but now I've got the will to use them, thanks to coming to this hotel. I'm sorry for calling this place a dump; I just need to get this weight of returned depression off my shoulders. Sayonara!

Signed, Kuro-Horo Utamaru.'"

I'm sorry, but I cannot tell

I can only tell you within a dream

Before my nerves become shorted

I wish to meet with you now

It seems to be crying, the moonlight

Since I cannot telephone past midnight

I do not know what to do with the love of you

My heart is a kaleidoscope

The moon's light will guide me

So that I can once again meet you

Choreography of the stars can predict

All the love which has come and gone

Together on the same earth, a miracle romance

With you, another weekend

God, please grant me a happy end

In the past, present and future

I will be devoting all my thoughts to you

If disaster comes to us when we meet

I will never forget us

Millions of stars are looking at us

Seeing us attempt to live together in love

Unintentionally, miraculously, we cross again

So I meet with you again

Choreography of the stars can predict

All the love which has come and gone

Together on the same earth, a miracle romance

Something I do believe in - a miracle romance.

Helen looks at her cards from KH, "That idiot." Foxy asked, "How is he an idiot?" Helen answered, "He already defeated me and Zoë, he's already accepted into this hotel and yet he needs a place to stay. Let's go find him."

So everyone left the hotel to start looking for the needed young man; Helen went to the police station to talk about her nephew and to look for him, Foxy just searched in the local restaurants, Zoë searched the transport stations, Pirika went looking in all the high places she could find, Tammy followed Pirika around with a palmtop computer, and Melody was asking people around if they've seen someone of KH's descriptions.

(A/N: It's such a big island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.)

As for where Kuro-Horo is… he was just at the beach a few blocks from both Tenaku Hotel and Yu-Gi-Oh University. "If I had a raft, I'd go find an island adjacent to this one, one uncharted. But, whenever I think about those ladies (and my aunt), I can't help but feel sorry that I must've hurt them, even if I gave them those cards."

He gets up and heads back to the streets, he heads for the harbor, he finds an interesting old fashion photo booth, he smiles and says, "Maybe I can send pictures to them in my travels and keep one as a memento." He paid 50 cents for the picture, got in, sat down, and said 'cheese'. FLASH!

A familiar voice from beside him said, "Hey, there." KH looked and saw Zoë beside him! KH groaned, "I'm sorry for leaving and ruining your blouse last night." Zoë said, "It was my fault too. But Aunt Helen explained her part of the truth and said that all she wanted was to get some fun into our lives, including yours. That's how 'Yu-Gi-Oh' was supposed to be meant for, right?"

KH asks, "But were we hallucinating those monsters that appeared?" Zoë sighs, "No, Aunt Helen explained that too, we've just developed another sense into the Plain of the Dominion of the Beasts, a sacred land where all monsters were thought to be imaginary only really do exist. One of my Maho Shoujo; Mandy Mud Slap, told me to go here, and I found Sylphy Windy floating behind you with concern for you."

Looking at the resulting photos, Zoë said, "Do you like being single? How long have you been that, Kay?" KH simply said, "No, I've been this way for as long as I can remember. Even though I designed them and had them tournament guys create them for me, I had no self-esteem for them to suit me. But now that I do, I'm trying to decide what to do next on my journey."

Zoë asks, "What about Yu-Gi-Oh University?" KH slowly answered, "I'm going to try to go there at long last." Zoë smiles and sticks one of the photo stickers of Kay's left cheek, "That's great! Good luck, Mr. Champion of Tenaku!" Then she remembered, "Oh, yeah. Thanks for the cards; everyone seems really pleased with what you gave them. Mine is good too. And we are looking for you because Aunt Helen has a package that was mailed to you back at the hotel, we've been looking for you."

Kay got to the streets with Zoë, finding Helen on an outdoor bench. She sees KH and said, "Well, there you are, where did you think you were going?" Noticing Zoë, Helen said, "Hmm, you and Zoë seem to be getting along well." Zoë defended, "That's not true, Housemother!"

Kay decided for a while and said, "Aunt Helen, may I see the package?" Helen smiled, "Sure," paused a while, "Kuro-Horo." Kay took the brown package and read the address of who it was from… the shock on him was incredible!

"It's from Grandma and Grandpa… to me."

The other residents appeared out of nowhere and got interested, in a very surprised way!

Kay opened the package and found a clear card-shaped object. Helen explained, "Your grandparents send their wills as Locator Card-like objects (like in Battle City)." KH placed that clear card on a monster zone on his Duel Disk, which he decided to keep with him, and suddenly his grandparents appeared before him and the others.

The holographic Grandma looks like a mature Téa Gardener who still looks pretty good for someone her age, with the silvery-white hair and all. The holographic Grandpa looks like a mature Ryo Marufuji who still looks pretty good for someone his age, with the gray hair and all.

The holographic grandfather said to KH, "My grandson, this recording is to inform you that we know that we both just a few hours left to live after we arranged for your stay."

Foxy said, "Well, life goes on, except for you!"

The holographic grandmother said, "I'm sure Kiyu-Bei made a cunning remark, but I know she won't like it when she hears that I had to clean out her hotel savings to make her stay at the Hotel more comfortable until the next twos after you arrived."

That got a shock on the blonde's face, which immediately turned into a violent rage, "YOU BITCH! THAT'S MY MONEY!" The other girls held her back from hurting herself more than she could possibly hurt the hologram.

Grandma said, "Tamera Sula is more precious than you know, but we can't tell you how now. But the list of all the residents are in her room until you arrive." Tammy said, as she pulled out a small book from her blouse, "So that's what this is!"

Grandma also said, "Melody Retasu is very shy, but my she's an angel. Help her gain her confidence." Melody gasps, "How does she know? I thought they're dead now!" Grandma said to Melody, "We are, but I was gifted with the powers of precognition, so I know what is happening next." Kay fidgeted a little, in surprise of that strange power.

Grandma said, "Pirika is not only like Yoh Asakura from 'Shaman King' you once read about, grandson, she _is_ a shaman with a few variable powers you couldn't imagine." Kay gasps in surprise!

Grandma said, "That was a very kind thing to do for the girls, a lot of tough times are ahead of you, grandson." Grandpa said, "Take care and those who you'll grow to care for. You are officially the head of the Utamaru family now, as well as the landlord of Tenaku Hotel."

At that, the hologram ended.

KH looked into the package and he found a few pieces of paper; it's the real estate deed of ownership to the hotel! At the bottom he found a silvery sword-like talisman on a necklace with a prismatic crystal eye at the center of the 'hilt' like a crucifix!

He places the necklace on… then it glowed brightly for a few seconds!

Helen smiles, "It's all legal. Your grandparents; my parents, have just given everything to you." Kay asked, "What, Aunt Helen?" Helen smiles still and says, "Tenaku Hotel, alongside with every other piece of your inheritance from our family, is yours… if you remain our landlord."

Everyone else asked in unison, "LANDLORD?"

That's how he's officially become the landlord of the Tenaku Hotel!

To be continued…

Cards given to the girls;

Continuous Polymerization (combo fusion card/continuous): Polymerization + Polymerization + Polymerization. Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. Fusions caused by this card are treated as normal Fusions. This card's effect can be used continuously within the Duel.

Dark Magician Bride (type: spellcaster-fusion-effect-Dark/LS: 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100): Dark Magician Girl + Love Maiden. For every Dark spellcaster-type & Light fairy-type monster in any Duelists' Graveyard, this card receives 300 Attack & Defense Points. You may treat this card as either a spellcaster or fairy-type monster of Dark and/or Light. If this Monster is in attack mode, it cannot be destroyed as a result of Battle. When a monster controlled by your opponent attacks this Monster, place 1 Maiden Counter on the attacker. If this Monster attacks a Monster with a Maiden Counter on it and the controller takes damage, gain control of the attacked Monster. As long as 1 other Monster is on the Field, the attack strength of another Monster is increased by that Monster's attack strength.

Stones of the Guardians – Arwen (spell card/continuous): This card can only be activated if you have Spell cards that mentions the following on them 'Grarl', 'Elma', 'Ceal', 'Kay'est', 'Baou', 'Tryce', and/or 'Guardian' in your hand, on your side of the field, and/or in your Graveyard. Send all the listed cards to the Graveyard to activate this card. As long as this card is active, you are allowed to play any equip card effect from your Main Deck, hand, side of the field, Graveyard, Fusion Deck, and/or your Graveyard and place them on any monster on the field. If you have 'Guardian Arwen' on your side of the field, this card is unaffected by any card effects.

Guardian Arwen (type: fairy-effect-Light/LS: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0): This card can only be normal summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned when there is 'Stones of the Guardians – Arwen' face-up on your side of the field. If you have 'Stones of the Guardians – Arwen' on your side of the field, this card is unaffected by any card effects.

Heirloom Celestial Sword – Arwen (spell card/equip): If 'Stones of the Guardians – Arwen' and 'Guardian Arwen' are face-up on your side of the field, send this card into your hand. This card can only be equipped to 'Guardian Arwen', regardless of any effect. If you have 'Stones of the Guardians – Arwen' and 'Guardian Arwen' on your side of the field, this card is unaffected by any other card effects. All card effects are added into this card's effects and the ATK and DEF stats of all monsters in all Graveyards within the Duel are added to the monster's ATK and DEF that this card's equipped to.

Over-Soul Merge (spell card/continuous): As long as this card is active, you may send 1 monster from your Graveyard to an empty Spell/Trap Zone on your side of the field and treat it as an equip spell card and equip it to a monster. Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control that specific monster from the Graveyard, you can equip it to a monster on the field as an Equip Spell-Card and control it OR send it back to the Graveyard. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK/DEF is increased by half of the ATK/DEF of the monster equipped to the other. The effects of the monster equipped to the other become added onto the card's text (flip summon effects turn into regular effects). (One monster can only be equipped with 1 Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle this card is destroyed instead.)

Kingdom of Balance (combo fusion card/field): Pandemonium + The Sanctuary in the Sky. Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for Dark, Light, or Divine monsters. Each time a player's Dark, Light, or Divine Monster Card(s) are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard except as a result of battle, that player can select 1 Dark, Light, or Divine Monster Card from his/her Deck that has equal or fewer Level Stars than the destroyed card and add it to his/her hand. Battle Damage to the controller of a Dark, Light, or Divine monster from a battle involving that Dark, Light, or Divine monster becomes 0.

Truly Divine Zeraxuto (type: warrior-effect-Divine/LS: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600): This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by offering 1 face-up "Warrior of Zera" on your side of the field as a Tribute while "The Kingdom of Balance" in on the field. If " The Kingdom of Balance " is on your side of the field, send two cards from your hand and or your side of the field to activate the next effect of this card. Destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and in his/her hand and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card destroyed. This effect can only be used once per turn during your Main Phase 1.


	2. Landlord of a Duelists' Hotel

**Love Téa**

(A/N: This is a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" version of "Love Hina", with some other bits I thought to add in, so don't sue me!)

Ch. 2: Landlord of a Duelists' Dorm?

An hour after the declaration from his grandparents' last will and testament… Kay decided to hide away from the girls in his grandparents' old room, the landlord's room; Zoë still would like to try to defeat him, Foxy is frustrated at only his grandparents but still afraid what grudge she may hold against him, he doesn't know anything about Tammy or Pirika, he's too shocked to even see Melody, and he couldn't deal with another riot from Aunt Helen. KH asks himself out loud, "What were you two thinking?"

KH sighs as he takes a portable water-heating/tea pot, "At least I've got a place to stay, the only thing I have to do is work on a few things over the internet and get more cash for my future… if I ever get one, maybe there's a tournament to enter coming soon." He did the work over the Internet and went to look up the tournaments on the island, he found one, tomorrow in town.

All of the sudden, he remembers that he should look after his residents, after all… the hotel belongs to _him_ now. Then he remembers Foxy…

_With his guard down, he failed to realize that Foxy was beginning to grope him! "WHAT? What is this for?" Foxy smiles, "How long have you been single?" KH blushes nervously, "For as long as I can remember." Foxy grabs his hand and placed it at one of her unmentionables, "Maybe today's your lucky day."_

Snapping back into reality, being the landlord of the hotel is going to be tough; especially when the lady duelists can do as much damage as they can duel.

He heard a few knocks upon his door, he replied, "Come in." Foxy came in, "I wanted to ask you a favor, landlord." Without even looking at her, KH simply said, "Call me Kuro-Horo, or Kuro, or KH, or Kay." She asked him, "Could you please come with me?" Kuro-Horo didn't bother to open his eyes to her, "What for?" She answered, "The women's bath."

KH asks, "Why should I bother? I'm not making the same mistake twice. Besides, I figured that you may as well make fun of me like my aunt did." Foxy said, "Come on! Hurry up now!"

KH got up and chased her, "Come here, I'm not that easy to fool!" But suddenly, he tripped on a wire obviously set up by Foxy and hit the ground! He groaned out, "Except for traps, not Trap Cards, but 'for real' traps." Then Foxy drags him into the baths by his feet, within the changing rooms, she says as she takes his shirt off of him, "Let's get this shirt off."

KH struggles to keep his clothes on, "Stop it! I can change in the men's baths!" He then rolls away from Foxy as she chases him; he begs to her as she chases him around the halls, "I've been changing my clothes since I was a kid! Please leave me alone!"

As he got to one of the men's baths, he sighed for relief. As a young fellow showed up beside him, KH suddenly got this distinct feeling. He tore the hair out of the other fellow and it proved to be Foxy in disguise!

As he sent Foxy flying out the door with a single punch, he roars at her, "MY FIRST RULE AS LANDLORD-IN-TRAINING; RESPECT THE GENDER APPROPRIATE AREAS!"

At the women's bath, Foxy showed up with a bandage over her forehead, she said to most of the others, "Damn! He's more stubborn, aggressive, and intelligent than I thought. It turns out my 'Test Kuro-Horo Utamaru' plan is becoming more of a failure from the moment it started."

Melody pretended she hasn't heard a word of it. She didn't want KH to leave, if he did the whole place would be shut down and there won't be any more homes left.

Tamera Sula asked Foxy, "Why do we want to test him for?" Foxy answered, "First of all… it's not intended to truly get rid of him, but to test that Slifer Red boy how much pressure he can withstand. If he fails, he may leave on his own free will. If he passes, we've got ourselves a strong-willed leader."

"Leader?" asked the other girls, "Are we forming some sort of committee?"

Zoë asks Foxy probably a more important question, "Why did you want him to come in here in the first place?" Foxy simply said as she removed the bandages, "To have him clean the whole girls' outdoor baths' hot spring grounds all by himself."

His voice was heard in the background, "If you just said that in the first place I would've agreed to those terms, Foxy!"

Everyone nearly jumped at the sound of his voice! They quickly turned to see him entering the bathhouse in white shorts and a white muscle shirt with a snake-like red mark that resembles Slifer the Sky Dragon in front (and in only those clothes, excluding the hair band that's keeping his ponytail in back).

Given the mop, KH got down to work. Observing the scene carefully, Foxy and the others witnessed the determined look on his face to finish it up.

As he finished, he sighs for breath and asks them, "Can I leave your hot springs now?" Foxy said, "You missed a spot."

Kuro-Horo just stood up, walked over to Foxy with a glare that could kill. Slowly his lips curled into a cold smirk towards her, "You know what they say…" Foxy, a little frightened by KH's new face, asked, "What do they say?" KH slowly answers, "If your feet are the source of the messiness of the hot springs grounds––" then he uses the mop in his hands as a staff and shoves her into a nearby hot spring, "CLEAN IT!" Then he bursts out laughing!

Emerging from the spring, Foxy first looked steamed at him, but then she bursts out laughing! Almost everyone around starts laughing too, everyone but Zoë was laughing. Little Tammy jumped in the springs with Foxy! Melody lightly giggled alongside the young man from Slifer Red's laughter! While Zoë remained quiet, Pirika just was sprawled on her back laughing like a hyena!

After he was done with cleaning the outdoor baths during having that bit of fun with them (while Zoë just stood there minding her own business)…

Foxy noticed her and shouted to her, "Come on, Z! Join the fun with the old Slifer!" Z just looked at her and said with a straight face, "Like I care." Foxy threw a wooden bucket at her, "Even a girl, regardless of bust size, should have fun whether it's Yu-Gi-Oh or not!"

Zoë sensed the incoming bucket and kicked it away; it ricocheted off a wall and into KH's face, ricocheting off of that and into her own gut!

From the sudden impact from the Foxy-"Scarlet Socks" Zoë bucket attack, KH slipped into the girls' hot spring and Zoë fell into it with much pain in her stomach!

Rising out of the water from up to their necks, as they got out of the natural hot water, KH and Zoë began to glare at each other. Then they both got a good look of their soaked clothes! KH gasped, "Huh? Strawberry-pink flower-styled playboy brassiere?" Zoë noticed, "What? Firmed-up six-pack?"

Recklessly, they physically slugged each other; KH delivered a heavy right hook to Z's face as she struck him with a lightning-swift kick to his face! The reckless attacks caused them both to knock each other… there they both were… out like a light. The others looked on at the two's reckless joined slug attacks. Tammy asks, "Is that a draw?"

On his way to his room (after they both recovered), he groaned, "What's with that girl? She's built to be a real Magical Girl if she so wishes, but she has no right to beat me up!"

Then he noticed something nearby him; a small pink children's ice pack. '_What_ _is_ _this_ _doing_ _here_? _It could be Melody trying to help_.'

Later, after having his cheek recover thanks to the ice pack's help, "I knew that taking the job as the landlord is going to be a tough job from the start! But so far, the only tough thing was Zoë, so I should be safe for now."

He grabbed a book and looked in it to try to read off his worries, but instantly got bored and decided to throw it at the ceiling, which suddenly opened down in his face as a secret stairway and what he saw on top of those stairs is Zoë's nice behind (she must've been changing out of her wet clothes after their last encounter)!

Zoë said to herself, "Jeez! Thanks to that weak little lightning-spewing eel with wings, I'm all wet." Without looking, Zoë fell down the secret stairway between her room and KH's and landed right on his legs, butt-first!

The others heard her scream while she was falling; Pirika and Foxy came barging in KH's room, demanding to know what was going on! At first glance at KH, Foxy screamed in terror, "OH NO! ZOË'S ATTEMPTING TO MURDER KH BY SUFFOCATING HIM UNDERNEATH A LADDER!" Then calmed down, "While he's half-naked, of course." Pirika looked at the elder girl with curiosity (not bothered by the fact that KH is in his underwear) and said, "It sounded more like she fell through a secret passageway to me."

Later, after helping her out… in the lounge, Zoë growled "I'm going to take that 'Test Kuro-Horo Utamaru' plan of yours and kicking it up to its highest notch!" Foxy and Melody went wide-eyed in horror at the sight of an angry Zoë, hopefully KH has endured enough from Slifer Red to withstand the hardest of times back in his days of Duel Academia!

In his room, he looked at the papers and discovered where each girl lived in and how many people are living on the lands of the hotel right now. The landlord's room (#204), his, is next to #205; Foxy's. Melody lives in #201, which is right below Tammy's room (#301), and next to Tammy's room is Pirika's (#302). Helen just works in the outdoor café, which has her own room. That leaves Zoë's room (#304) just right above his own room!

"OH, THAT'S JUST GREAT!"

Zoë came to KH's room to give an order, but before she could even speak, KH calmly but frustratingly said to her, "Never mind, I will clean the floors."

And he did (all of the hallway floors).

Then he went to working at cooking with an iron stove.

Then to washing…

Then to repairs…

He never even bothered to show up at dinner!

Foxy glared at her best friend, Zoë, "Okay, this time you're going too far." Zoë confidently replied, "I never told him to do anything, I'll I ever did was show up and he growls out he'll do them." Then when she went to take the first bite of dinner… she noticed she was eating an air sandwich (nothing at all)!

She looked at the cook, Melody, who was glaring at her too! Zoë asked, "What did I do?" Melody said, "If he's not going to eat, neither are you."

At that, Zoë turned to stone. Once she cracked out of her statuesque state, she screamed––

"MELODY! LET ME EAT! WE'VE ALL GOT A TOURNAMENT TO GO TO TOMORROW! AND IF A DUELIST DOESN'T EAT, HER BRAIN WON'T WORK! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZ!"

In his personal bathroom… KH, who is taking a hot bath, could hear Zoë's whining scream all the way from the ground floor's main dining room! "Somehow, I just wish to know… WHAT IS THAT GIRL'S PROBLEM?"

That was the moment he regretted he ever said those words; his Sword Talisman's jewel flashed and glowed in a very bright light! He blacked out…

In the girls' hot springs, the 5 youngest girls on the provinces were discussing…

Foxy asked, "Zoë, why are you insisting to get rid of him? All he ever done ever since he was announced by his grandparents' will was punch me out of his men's baths (he has a right to do so), do what we asked at this bath, had a little fun with us here, stared at your brassiere, slugged you with a single punch, discover a secret stairway from his room to yours (which you accidentally fell through yourself), and get to work on things you haven't told him what to do. Seriously, girl; what is wrong with you?"

Tammy asked, "And why increase the difficulty of the 'Test Kuro-Horo Utamaru' plan to its limit?" Melody reminded Z, "This is not a girls' dorm, it is a hotel for all Duelists. And what do you do? You force yourself and us to try and reject him when he should just stay!"

From his bath, KH heard everything from there at the start, '_A_ '_Test Kuro-Horo Utamaru' plan? So that's what's going on!_'

Pirika said, "Jeez, a normal human would give up after Zoë's bullying. Come to think of it, Zoë never bullied another person a day in her life before KH came." Tammy said, "Actually, I like him because he's fun to play with, especially today." Foxy agreed, "He reminded us that 'Yu-Gi-Oh' doesn't have to be taken seriously, it's also a game and we're supposed to have a good time. And all of that hard work we wanted to put him through clearly states he's passed the testing plan. So he's got plenty of good points."

Zoë exclaimed, "WHAT? Give me a break, and some food! The kind of Duelist such as one from Slifer Red does not deserve any good points! Don't you get it? Do you know the real meaning of red color of Slifer Red?"

Everyone responded, "No." Melody timidly asks, "Is there any meaning?" Zoë specifically said, "Red means red zone of dangerous people." "HUH?"

Zoë explains her knowledge of the dorms at D.A., "In the Duel Academia, it is divided into three dormitories by record. They are Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. Obelisk is reserved for the excellent record group from the middle class section. A new student who takes the high section test and gets the top rank is put into Ra Yellow."

Pirika asks, "So, Slifer Red means...?" Zoë grimly said to her, "It is the place for very useless dropout students." Melody was about to argue, "He…"

Zoë shrieks, "Have you got it yet? Having sent and staying there, a student has no future at all."

KH got up and said, "That's a lie! I did, too, get a future! And that's here!" He realized that his voice went higher and more disturbingly… feminine.

He looked at himself in a mirror, but it wasn't his reflection!

The first things to greet him were a pair of gentle green eyes. A lock of smooth black hair dropped down into one of said eyes and he brushed it aside.

He looked down… and instantly regretted it. What greeted him was a slim figure that had certain… large parts that could only belong to a… not a _boy_.

He has actually become a 'she'!

To confirm that if he has indeed become 100 percent female… he felt down to his nether regions… and felt NOTHING! Then (s)he screamed!

That scream reached the girls, even his (um… her) aunt!

KH's aunt got from her bed and rushed to see what's wrong, she ran into the girls' location: their hot springs. Helen asks, "Is something wrong?" Zoë got up, and instantly got a stomachache, "Wasn't me; too hungry to scream like that." Foxy said, "That sounded more like a scream of someone freaking out." Tammy thought as analytically as she could, "It wasn't any of our voices." Pirika suggests, "Probably it's KH, I've heard even grown men scream like little girls." Noticing Melody and Tammy, she apologized immediately, "My apologies, I mean Zoë said he was able to mimic 'Pokémon's' Nurse Joy's voice rather perfectly."

Helen said, "Never mind, I'll check up on my nephew anyway."

As she arrived, she only saw KH, still stuck in girl form and bare-naked, huddled into a corner… hugging her legs under her chin.

Helen sighs and smiles, "So, the first of your Inner Duelist Soul Powers has been discovered and amplified. Huh, Kay?"

Happy to know that she recognizes her as her nephew in a different body, the magically feminized Kuro-Horo leaped into her aunt's arms in a tear-soaked smile, "AUNT HELEN!"

Zoë overheard that cry and superhumanly jumped into KH's bathroom window and saw her! She doesn't recognize her, "I thought you and Kuro-Horo were the last and only true-blooded Utamaru family members in the world."

KH shrieked, "Zoë, it **_is_** me! Kuro-Horo Utamaru!" She even showed off her Sword Talisman! The others showed up with their towels barely fastened on tight enough…

After explaining to the others in her room… "After hearing Zoë's complaint about not having any dinner, I've accidentally wished what was her problem, then there was a mysterious light, and I suddenly morphed into a female version of myself!"

Helen explained that to them as well, "The Inner Duelist Soul Powers are focused and built up from playing powerful card games such as 'Yu-Gi-Oh' and amplified into _real_ magic. But just like randomly drawing a card from your deck, you never know what card you're going to get. Kuro-Horo's first one must be the ability to change his form into another regarding the situation; Environmental Body Morph."

Foxy asks, "You mean to say that we've suddenly each have super-strong magic that surpasses _normal_ humans now?" Helen nods, "And unfortunately, so could other Duelists. So be careful out there and protect the game's name."

Pirika grins, "Congratulations, Landlord Utamaru; you are officially our leader in our committee." KH groans, "So that's what the whole sneaky 'Test Kuro-Horo Utamaru' plan was all about? To see if _I_ was worthy of leading you girls to the top?" Foxy fondled KH's breasts through her bathrobe (compliments of her aunt), "Don't forget, you're a girl too now!" She even pulled a banana from out of nowhere!

From outside the hotel, KH screamed, "If you stick that banana––– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH, MAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"

After the 'fun' with Foxy… everyone headed for bed, for the tournament tomorrow! Zoë still haven't gotten a bite to eat, Foxy got a kick to the stomach she'll never forget, Tammy walked towards her room in deep thought of her own powers, Melody was horribly mentally scarred from Foxy's actions on KH as a girl, Pirika felt sorry for the KH girl, Helen sat in a hot tub to relax, and KH was steamed enough as it was.

KH sighs, "Did today really happen?" Zoë opened her secret stairway and shouts, "Whatever you're eating tomorrow, I'm stealing it! I haven't had a bite of dinner because of you! The injustice of it all!" KH roars, "Well, if you're a Magical Girl fan, then you should know that it's their duty to fight for justice, not against it!"

Then she reached into one of her luggage, pulled out a can of ramen, and threw it at Z, "Boil the water yourself! I carry a lot of these on my travel, plus some portable travel tea." Then she even went as far as throwing a small square object into Zoë's room, before she closes it!

As she heard the object landing on her bed… she lowly groans out, "Idiot." As she turns to throw it back at him, it is a 'Cardcaptor Sakura' (Japanese dub)/'Cardcaptors' (English dub) 6 disc whole anime/movie series in one case!

She gasps, "I don't own this, yet I've been dying to get a copy of this!" She reopens the stairway and asked KH, "How'd you get this?"

She replies, "Oh, a gift from someone I don't know, never watched it." Zoë asks, "Why'd you throw it at me?" KH answers, "I was aiming for the bed, but I guess I put too much 'oomph' into it." Zoë smiles a little, "Well, thanks for both of these. I guess you deserve a 'thank you', I gave you that ice pack."

KH was so shocked, '_Zoë gave _me _the ice pack_?' The bathrobe suddenly felt too tight for her.

"But why?"

Zoë said, "Because I––" She became shocked at the sudden surprise;

"Watermelon boobies and all blonde hair that reaches the floor?"

Zoë was right, KH somehow gained the ability to morph her female body into any form she wishes (this one somehow came completely out of her subconscious)!

KH got her surprise from Zoë, "Pink polka-dotted brassiere?"

Zoë's robes opened up to reveal her bra!

KH cried, "I'LL NEVER BE LIKE THE LEGENDARY DUELISTS!" Zoë turned green, "And my boobs were getting bigger!"

To be continued…


	3. Dueling Tournament Surprise

**Love Téa**

(A/N: This is a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" version of "Love Hina", with some other bits I thought to add in, so don't sue me!)

Ch. 3: Dueling Tournament Surprise

In his sleep KH dreamed of him being a child again, hoping that all the bad things that happened in his life hadn't really happened. Then he saw a small girl walking away, sulking, but his vision was in black and white, so he couldn't tell the colors of anything at all, and he couldn't see her face. As he went closer towards her to know her better, he began to mature up to his true age (19 years)! As the little girl turned around, she instantly matured to become Zoë!

KH immediately woke up! Kay groaned, "Dude… that chick even invades my dreams."

A voice from somewhere nearby him asked "What chick?"

Kay looked at his door and discovered Foxy (who is half-awake (judging by the way she's dressed) and brushing her teeth), "Zoë, that's who." He felt his chest and felt relieved that he's a male again. Then he checked the time on his clock…

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

In a rush, Melody quickly threw pre-made homemade traveling breakfasts to each Duelist in the hotel she could find, Tammy handed everybody their own personal Duel Disks as they got out the door, and Helen ordered a trolley to take them to their tournament!

KH has placed himself in blue shorts (hot weather), a yellow muscle shirt, a red sleeveless jacket, and brown flip-flop sandals. He always kept the Sword Talisman around his neck and has his Tenaku Hotel Duel Disk on. He placed the back of his hair in a ponytail while on the run towards the tournament.

Foxy just pulled on some sexy yellow spandex with some revealing spots. Tammy just has a rainbow tie-dye toga on (her Duel Disk is on her left wrist, just like the others). Melody slipped into a red-and-pink schoolgirl uniform (sailor Fuku style) with some impressions of Slifer the Sky Dragon around some parts, plus someone helped her dye some parts of her raven hair blue to inspire her of KH. Pirika placed herself in a yellow battle costume styled for Yellow Ra. As for Helen, she is in a grand Obelisk Blue professor jacket over her regular clothes.

KH noticed and asks Melody, "You're a student in Duel Academia Junior High?" Melody blushes and asks, "How do you know, sir?" Kuro-Horo smiles and answers, "Duel Academia Junior High is like any other school for 'Yu-Gi-Oh' duelists but more open to the world." Melody sighs, "Being in Slifer Red, I've being losing for a while, I was bottom of my class until you came along into my life." KH said, "Just doing my best to help you, Melody."

As they got to their home island's International Duel Dome, a silvery mountain-sized stadium for the 'Yu-Gi-Oh' card game… Helen admitted to everyone, "I've set all your clocks ahead one hour just to make fun out of all of you," as she pulls out a cigarette. KH, angered by her joke, took it away and stomped on it, "Go spit, Aunt Helen!"

Unwittingly, KH bumped into a girl in a blue-and-white Obelisk Blue uniform from Duel Academia, she's got medium-length light-blue hair and a pair of black-tinted sunglasses, around her waist are two black leather belts. She's got a great figure and yet a shy expression on her face. She's got a Duel Disk, so she's in the tournament.

Kuro-Horo apologized to her, "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you alright?" Then the girl just ran into the stadium. "Huh? Hey, wait!"

He asked himself, "What did I do? And why is that girl _outside_ Duel Academia? All students are supposed to stay on the island or else be expelled or come back and end up in Slifer Red." Foxy butted in with a suggestion, "Maybe she was so gifted that she gained the grades to get out until graduation."

KH tells the others, "In this tournament, it'll be a tough battle, so good luck to you all." Helen smiles, "I guess you didn't know, Kuro-Horo; this tournament is holding a Partnership Dueling style; as many Duelists from one to 6 will be in this."

A familiar pair of male voices struck KH's cords of memory, "Brother!"

KH turned his head to find to young men about his age; one who is a little shorter than KH and the other is taller. Both of them have Duel Disks, telling everyone that they're both Duelists too.

The shorter Duelist has a muscular build, a gentle expression on his face, and medium-sized and length black hair with brown bangs. He is dressed in a blue jacket with white stripes signifying that he was from Obelisk Blue once, square-shaped glow-in-the-dark green-rimmed goggles with copper-colored lenses (like an astronaut's helmet's visor), a golden-yellow mechanical belt (like Batman's), white fingerless carpenter gloves, a pair of purple slacks, and white sneakers. His name is Yomato Kyôyama.

The taller Duelist has black bangs over his forehead that stretched to the sides, the rest of his hair's body is a thick white mane, and his body is well-built and strong. He's dressed in an opened Yellow Ra jacket, a yellow muscle shirt, white shorts, black shoes, and a double-color sided tinting sunglasses. His name is Komatsu Bokuto.

KH knows them both and smiles a little as he responds to them, "Hey, Matt (Yomato's nickname)! Yo, Koe (Komatsu's nickname)!"

The girls got confused, "Brother?"

KH quickly explained, "They call me 'brother' because we respect each other like so."

Helen smiles and introduced them, "The shorter and cuter one is Yomato Kyôyama, also known as Matt." Matt blushes like a tomato, "Hi, Pr. Utamaru." "The two-toned hair freak is Komatsu Bokuto, also known as Koe." Koe scoffed, "Feh!" Helen presented them both at an arms length, "The Three Musketeers of Duel Academia back in 2016."

Tammy counted by pointing her fingers at them, "There's only 2." Helen replies, "You've just met the third back at the hotel."

The younger girls gasped in surprise; Kuro-Horo is part of a group of strong Duelists!

Foxy exclaimed, "Kuro-Horo Utamaru of Slifer Red, Yomato Kyôyama of Obelisk Blue, and Komatsu Bokuto of Yellow Ra? They are the Three Musketeers of D.A. 2016! I've heard you could do almost anything! But I never actually met up with KH in the first place… _ever_. Heck, I was even in Duel Academia, graduating at the time along with you!"

Kuro thought it over, and then he remembered, "You're that young woman in Ra Yellow who tried to make the professors drunk before his speech!" Foxy laughed, "Well, excuse me."

Helen smiles, "These three have been singing in a small choir sometimes during D.A., please sing for them." Kuro-Horo sighs, "Alright."

_For a long time we have marched off into battle_ (Kuro-Horo, Matt, & Koe)

_In our group of three_, _we felt a lot like cattle_ (Kuro-Horo)

Foxy imitated a cow. (Rather perfectly)

_Like the pounding beat_ (Kuro-Horo, Matt, & Koe)

_Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore_ (Kuro-Horo, Matt, & Koe)

_Hey_, _think of instead_ (Koe)

_A girl worth dueling for_ (Koe)

_Huh_? (Kuro-Horo)

_That's what I said_ (Koe)

_A girl worth dueling for_ (Koe)

_I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars_ (Koe)

_And she will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars_ (Koe)

_I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like_ (Matt)

_It all depends on what she cooks like_ (Matt)

_Beef, pork, chicken_ (Matt)

_Mmm_ (everyone)

_Bet the local girls thought you are quite the charmer_ (Komatsu's voice)

Koe thought he actually sang that, but KH noticed it was Foxy!

_Hey, I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor_ (Koe)

At the activation of his own Duel Disk, Koe was suited in a suit of blue and gray space age Armor Monsters! (Psychic Armor Head (type: machine-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 500), Black Hole Shield (type: machine-armor-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 0), Over Boost (type: machine-armor-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 500), Active Guard (type: machine-armor-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000), and Big Bang Blow (type: machine-armor-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 0))

_You can guess what we have missed the most_ (Matt & Koe)

_Since we've been in D.A. wars_ (Kuro-Horo)

_What do we want_? (Koe)

_A girl worth dueling for_ (Kuro-Horo, Matt, & Koe)

_My girl will think I have no faults_ (Koe)

_That I'm a major find_ (Matt)

_How 'bout a girl who's got a brain who always speaks her mind_? (Kuro-Horo)

_Nah_! (Koe)

_My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her_ (Kuro-Horo's voice)

KH wanted to beat the living daylights of Foxy!

_You think you're now a lady killer_ (Koe)

Then he socked KH in the jaw, believing he actually sang that!

_My man is away_, _yet he's unlike any other_ (Helen)

_Yeah, the only man who'd love her is her brother_ (Foxy)

Kay recovered and both he and his aunt sent Foxy boob-level into the ground!

_But when we retire in victory they'll line up at the door_ (Koe)

_What do we want_? (Koe)

_A girl worth dueling for_ (Matt)

_Wish that I had_ (Kuro-Horo)

_A girl worth dueling for_ (Matt & Koe)

"No!" shouts KH, "Don't you know the sacrifices you'll both have to make when you're older and with your wives? If you get any."

Koe simply answered, "Someone who'd worship the dirt I walk on, someone who'd get it on with me without being disgusted by my 'birth defects', someone who could laugh, and thinks I'm a god." Matt groans, "You immature dummy; I'd go for someone who'd put up with me for who I am and love me for it, as well as if she can cook, even love the stuff I love. I still need time before thinking about being a father."

Then they asked KH, "What about you?" Kuro-Horo sighs in despair, "I'm not ready yet. I can't commit, Matt's a little timid, and Koe's a big jerk."

_Well I don't need that to be all smug and snooty_ (Koe)

_We got some plaques right here that says we kicked Duel booty_ (Koe)

_We have everything we dreamed we find when we graduated D.A.'s wars_ (Matt)

_Yeah_! _Everything but_–– (Matt & Koe)

Then KH saw the same blue-haired girl from Obelisk Blue staring back at them.

_What_? _A girl worth dueling for_ (Kuro-Horo)

_Hey_, _suck in your gut_! (Koe)

_There's a girl worth dueling for_ (Kuro-Horo, Matt, & Koe)

_And I think she wants you to come over_. (Koe (to KH))

Kay calmly asks, "What more do you want?"

_My girl will laugh at all my jokes_ (Koe)

_And, boy, will we get laid_ (Koe)

_She'll care for me when I get sick_ (Matt)

_And let me pick off of her plate_ (Matt)

_If Koe can find a girl who likes his Armor Burst trick_ (Kuro-Horo)

With just a flex of his huge muscles, Koe knocked his suit of armor off, just like that!

_Ooh he really better just propose quick_ (Kuro-Horo)

Then he socked the both of his friends, 'Scarlet Socks' Zoë style!

_Well I have to say based on today you're cranky_ (Koe)

_We'll just spend our lives with you bro_ (Matt)

_Pass the hanky_ (Kuro-Horo)

Matt did, which KH blew his nose in!

_Well, there's no one there to steal my chair_ (Koe)

_And twirl around the floor_ (Koe)

_Wish that I had a girl worth dueling for_ (Kuro-Horo, Matt, & Koe)

_I would be true_ (Kuro-Horo)

_To a girl worth dueling_ (Kuro-Horo, Matt, & Koe)

_I'd make fondue_ (Matt)

_For a girl worth dueling_ (Kuro-Horo, Matt, & Koe)

_I'll even kiss you_ (Koe)

_For a girl worth dueling_… (Kuro-Horo, Matt, & Koe)

BAM! All three of them slipped on a banana peel on the floor, thanks to Tammy!

_For_. (Kuro-Horo, Matt, & Koe) (Rather very weakly)

Then KH heard a very familiar laughter; it sounds like Zoë Ichigo… and it's coming from… the blue-haired Obelisk Blue girl!

He concentrated and saw a whole gang of hysterically laughing Maho Shoujo monsters laughing around her!

He got up and asked, "Did you discover the next of your Inner Soul Duelist Power, Zoë?"

That's when the laughing ceased! She rubbed the top of her long blue hair as it _magically_ turned bright pink and shrunk down a little! She takes off her sunglasses… it is Zoë!

Foxy gasped, "No fair! I wanted that power firsthand!" Zoë said, "At least I've discovered it in a dream and learned how to control it. Now I can take the talents, bodies, and appearances of any Maho Shoujo I wish, as well as any impossible/improbable girls in existence." She proved it by changing into an exact likeness to Sailor Moon!

Kuro-Horo asked her, "Did you actually hear me sing with those guys?" Zoë groans, "I can't believe you and those two goofballs were in the same crowd of graduates as Foxy was in two years ago. But now I believe it. Heck, I found that paraphrased song rather amusing!" She then returns to laughing her head off, as she reverts back into a normal Zoë Ichigo!

Koe smirks, "You should hear KH try to imitate Britney Spears!" Zoë laughed harder at that!

Kuro-Horo seriously said to his friends, "Zoë, Foxy, Tammy, Melody, Pirika, Aunt Helen, and I are living together at Tenaku Hotel, a Duelists' hotel which I've recently became the landlord of."

Koe stood there, shocked! '_KH is the landlord over these chicks_?'

Matt said, "Let's hurry up, we've got partners to pick and a tournament to win. I vote Koe and me."

Helen said, "I'm just here as an announcer and for commentary, I am a D.A. professor after all."

Foxy sighs, "I guess I'll go with––"

Melody said, "I'll go with Foxy!"

Tammy happily shouts out, "I'VE GOT PIRIKA!"

Kuro-Horo and Zoë looked at each other, "No way! (KH) No how! (Z) No shirt, (KH) no shoes, (Z) no service!" (Both)

But of course, the ending result told them that they have no choice; there's no one else left and there's only one spot left.

Zoë said to KH, "Just keep your eyes off me." Kay replied, "Just as long as you don't kick me!"

Observing Tammy and Pirika, Kuro-Horo discovered that Pirika is using mostly Amazoness monster cards, and monsters that can special summon themselves to the field (like the Fiend Mega-cyber), and spirit monsters, monsters that can revive themselves from the Graveyard, and finally many other shamanistic cards. Tammy has the entire legendary ABC arsenal of the union robot monsters in her deck!

(A/N: Most of these I borrowed or made up. Why? Because who knows; they could actually make them someday.)

A white and golden-colored robotic falcon (A-Falcon Harrier; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

A black-and-white-colored robotic brachiosaur (B-Brachiosaur Carrier; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500)

A green-and-brown jeep (C-Battle Jeep; type: machine-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800)

A red racer motorcycle (D-Sonic Cycle; type: machine-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500)

A blue robotic wolf (E-Hyperdrive Wolf; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900)

A white blaster/bow like jet (F-Winged Blaster; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2300)

A golden and green-colored robotic turtle (G-Laser Turtle; type: machine-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)

A silvery and metallic brown satellite (H-Space Blaster; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500)

A big robotic head like from a Megazord (I-Robot Head; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1500)

A light-blue, white, and red Mecha warrior that looks like something from 'Gundam' (J-Ultimate Mecha; type: machine-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300)

A large surfboard-shaped blade (K-Surfer Blades; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1800)

A white and red humanoid robot that looks like someone from 'Transformers' (L-Armor Warrior; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1700)

A big black ball (M-Shield Ball; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2500)

A big red and yellow blaster gun (N-Ion Cannon; type: machine-effect-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 2200/DEF: 0)

A metallic orange wheel (O-Crusher Wheel; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500)

A dark blue turret like that on a tank (P-Gunner Turret; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 0)

A big green and brown arsenal of blasters on two caterpillar tracks (Q-Heavy Artillery; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

A silvery humanoid robot (R-Combat Robot; type: machine-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000)

A green robotic shark (S-Hover Shark; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300)

A purple jet fighter (T-Blast Jet; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1700)

An indigo box-shaped spacecraft (U-Star Booster; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

A yellow and green robotic tiger flying in midair (V-Tiger Jet; type: machine-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200)

A large blue rectangular jet (W-Double Wing Catapult; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600)

A big blue robot with two cannon turrets and two large strong arms (X-Head Cannon; type: machine-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)

A red robotic wyvern (Y-Dragon Head; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)

A flat yellow with an eye staring at the opponent (Z-Metal Tank; type: machine-union-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300)

Tammy shouts, "Together my monsters are all forming into their ultimate form; ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ-Ultimate Mecha Warrior! Or A-Z-Ultimate Mecha Warrior for short."

Tammy's strongest monster is a multicolored robotic humanoid warrior Mecha with a lot of guns pointing at their opponent and a large pair of wings on its back. (ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ-Ultimate Mecha Warrior; type: machine-fusion-effect-Light/LS: 12/ATK: 10000/DEF: 9500)

Frightened by the original attack strength of just Tammy's strongest fusion monster, Zoë begged to KH, "Tell me that Attack Meter's broke!"

Tammy shouts out to her (and her partner's) opponents, "By discarding one card, I can activate the ultimate ability of my ultimate fusion monster: to attack again during the same turn and remove all cards on your side of the field and from your hand from the game, adding up 500 points per card! A-Z-Ultimate Mecha Warrior, Fuse Cannon Fire Storm!" All the guns blasted against the other Duelists!

Helen shouts her comment in her microphone, "Boy, for a little girl with little guns, just comes packed with the _big_ guns!"

Zoë cringes, "And I defeated _her_ with my Maho Shoujo so many times?" KH asked, "Have you ever bothered to ask her for permission to look into her deck?" Zoë gently shook her head, "Never."

Later… Foxy's got her Dark Magician Bride (type: spellcaster-fusion-effect-Dark/LS: 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100), a blonde-haired Dark Magician Girl in a white frilly version of her suit, has already captivated two opposing monsters and has them as her polygamist grooms, along with an attack strength of 12000! Foxy shouts alongside with her monster, "**Lovely** **Dark** **Magic** **Attack**!" Her strongest monster defeated her opponent with one blast!

Later… Koe readies his Big Bang Blow armor monster fist and delivers a powerful right hook to Theinien the Great Sphinx (type: beast-effect-Light/LS: 10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000), a brown and white sphinx-like monster with an upper torso of a humanoid blonde lion monster and the body of a white lion with golden wings and a little blue armor, plus a lovely red-haired woman's head in the back (plus he's got 35000 Attack Points)! KABOOM! Koe won against his (and Matt's) opponents!

Then, they witnessed Melody's Guardian Eatos' Celestial Sword cleaving through a highly strengthened Exodia Necross (spellcaster-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0)!

Then they witnessed Matt use a combination of Elemental Hero Avian (type: warrior-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (type: warrior-Fire/LS: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800), Elemental Hero Clayman (type: warrior-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000), and Sparkman (type: warrior-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) deal 4600 points of damage to his opponent's Life Points by means of HERO Flash (Spell Card) to have all four of them attack directly, Life-Risking Shot (Spell Card) to have Clay-man deliver a massive punch of damage (+2000), and Feather Shot (Spell Card) to have Avian attack continuously (+4000)!

And lastly, they see Pirika combining her Amazoness Paladin (type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000) the soul of a Dark Dust Spirit (type: zombie-spirit-Earth/LS: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800) from her Graveyard by Over-soul Merge (Spell Card/continuous) making her Amazon stronger than before. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1900) Then a black-colored shockwave launched everywhere, destroying every other monster on the field. After one vicious sword attack, Pirika won!

Later on in the day… the last ones left on the dueling list to team championship are Melody and Foxy against Kuro-Horo and Zoë.

Foxy: 8000 LP

Melody: 8000 LP

Zoë: 8000 LP

Kuro: 8000 LP

Foxy said, "Oldest girls first, I summon Skilled Dark Magician (type: spellcaster-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700) in attack mode," her over-clothed magician appeared, "then play Graceful Charity (Spell Card)," an angel appeared for only a moment as she draws three cards from her deck and discards two of them, "Next is Barrel of Greed (Spell Card) to let me draw three cards," a red barrel with a smiling face appeared next to her, she drew three new cards and the barrel disappeared, "Then I play Hieroglyph Lithograph (Spell Card)," a few tablets appear, her Life Points drop a little (7000), and then the tablets disappear.

Foxy cheered out, "Now come out Dark Magician!" The small Magician suddenly grew too tall for his robes, the glowing of his gems ended, and he pulled it off; revealing a handsome-looking man with medium-length violet hair wearing a different set of dark violet robes, double metallic shoulder guards, spiral-shaped hat, strange curved metal collar and a light-blue staff with a shell-shaped top with a green orb in the center of the 'shell' (Dark Magician; type: spellcaster-Dark/LS: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). The Dark Magician smiled and waved his finger at KH and Zoë!

Melody said, "I play Back-Up Gardna in attack mode," her red-haired blue-skinned ogre (type: fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 500/DEF: 2200) appeared, "Then I equip him with Gravity Axe – Grarl (Spell Card/equip), place three cards facedown, and bring out Guardian Grarl (type: dinosaur-effect-Earth/LS: 5/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1000) in defense mode. Then I end my turn."

Zoë went on recklessly, "Fine, I play Maho Shoujo Sakura Cardian in attack mode!" A little schoolgirl who appears to be 10 to 11 years old appeared; then she pulled out a small pink key that morphed into a magical staff, then the schoolgirl uniform morphed into a cute pink-and-white Maho Shoujo style outfit (type: warrior-effect-Wind/LS: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500).

Kuro-Horo has a very confused expression towards Zoë, "What are you trying to pull?"

Zoë then said, "Then I play, Ichigo Senshi to the Rescue (Spell Card) to summon Maho Shoujo Brigit Pyro (type: warrior-Fire/LS: 3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800), Ruby Geo (type: warrior-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 2600), Asuka Aero (type: warrior-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), and Hotaru Hydro (type: warrior-Water/LS: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200) to the field in attack mode!"

Zoë grinned, "Then I arm the Senshi; Maho Item Solar Flamethrower (Spell Card/equip) to Brigit, boosting her strength to 3000 (ATK: 3000); Maho Item Flower Shurikens (Spell Card/equip) to Ruby; Maho Item Whirlwind Gem (Spell Card/equip) to Asuka; and Maho Item Hydro Bazooka (Spell Card/equip) to Hotaru, making her immensely stronger (ATK: 2400)! Attack Grarl, Hotaru!"

As her Water Maho Shoujo Senshi was about to attack, Kuro shouted, "Zoë, that's the wrong move!"

Melody nods, "No offense, Zoë, but Kay's right." Zoë was confused, "Huh?" One of Melody's facedown cards activated, it depicts several armored warriors going weightless (Zero Gravity; Trap Card). Melody explained, "Just before attacking, I switch the positions of all monsters on the field with Zero Gravity."

All the monsters went weightless and floated in the air while changing their battle positions. The four older Maho Shoujo, however, had skirt troubles before changing positions.

KH sighed. It's his turn… "I summon Soul Paladin – Ariel Splash, the Loving Lotus (type: aqua-Water/LS: 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600) in attack mode." A lovely girl in a two-piece blue bikini-like armor along with a light bluish scarf-like veil around her body appeared! She was plenty pretty as beautiful girls can go. Her hair is long and dark-blue; goes halfway towards her knees. Being young and strong, she stands about 5'7" or so, with a trim (but well-endowed, or, at least, gravity-defying) figure, and a face more "cute" than beautiful. Above her beautiful light-green eyes and around her head is something that looks like a red bandanna with two diamonds that stand out like they were goggles. Her slippers on her feet go up to her knees and are scaly and finned like a fish's body.

Quiet confusion and utter surprise filled the stadium; even the monsters shared the same feelings as their owners.

Zoë was surprised the most, "Another one? Where did you come up with the idea of these Soul Paladins, KH?" Kuro-Horo looked at the ground, "I wish I knew."

5 seconds later, getting tired of the suspense, Helen screamed into her microphone, "GET ON WITH THE DUEL, MY NEPHEW!"

KH snapped back into reality, "Okay, I equip Ariel with the Loving Lotus Castanets (Spell Card/equip)!" A pair of blue castanets appeared in KH's Soul Paladin's palms. They each have the golden emblem of the Soul Paladin on top and are shaped almost like clamshells, with small red ribbons to make them prettier. "Attack Grarl, now!"

Ariel played her castanets like a pro, swirled around in a small pirouette in the process, "**Mermaid** **Alliance** **Castanet** **Claps**", went up to Grarl, and kissed him on the lips.

Kuro: 9600 LP

The next surprise was up; the dinosaur's eyes turned into pink hearts and he walked onto KH's side of the field, under his control!

KH explained, "These castanets prevent my Soul Paladin from being destroyed in battle, in the same process, she can help me take control of whatever monster attacked her or who she attacked. Plus reverse the damage she gets into a Life Point gain. Grarl, attack Mana's Dark Magician!"

Foxy's suddenly stopped being herself, as her Dark Magician was cut in two.

Her face faulted and she seriously spoke to her opponents, "You have got to have some psychic abilities, KH. Because when I was young, I was called that for a long time because of my true appearance is 100 percent equal to the Dark Magician Girl, almost everything about her is close to everything about me; that's how I got my first nickname as Mana, the human name of the Dark Magician Girl."

KH asks, "Why'd you been called 'Kyuubi Kitsune' or 'Foxy' for short?" Foxy sighs, "Because everyone has two sides to them like a coin: my 'Dark Magician Girl' side and my '9-Tailed Fox Demon' side."

Zoë asks KH, "Why are you doing this?" Kuro-Horo replies, "Because I've become a sensitive dude." Zoë slyly spits out at him, "You look more like a stoner dude to me." KH replies, "It gets hot here!"

Foxy/Mana suddenly glowed with pink mystical energies. KH noticed firsthand, "Oh crud, I think opening up to her just triggered a Inner Duelist Soul Power of hers!"

How right KH was, Foxy suddenly shifted into a more Dark Magician Girl form in body! Even the hair bands that held the back of her hair into a ponytail fell off letting become the long and curved body of hair just like the Dark Magician Girl's!

Zoë asks, "Are you–– May we call you… Mana?" The transformed girl nods, "Yes."

Koe calls from the sidelines, "WHOA! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT WAS POSSIBLE IN REALITY!"

Mana said, "We've got a duel to get to, I play Thirst For Compensation (Spell Card)," A green-colored spell card depicting a man in white robes creating two luminous figures from the palm of his hand showed, "I summon Queen's Knight (type: warrior-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) and King's Knight (type: warrior-effect-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400), come forth." A lovely woman in red armor and a proud king-like warrior in gold armor appeared on the field. "When these two are on the field, I can specially summon Jack's Knight (type: warrior-Light/LS: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000) to my side of the field." A warrior in blue armor appears.

Mana said, "Now I activate the Spell Card, Royal Straight to merge my three Knights into Royal Straight Flush." The spell card depicting a hand of playing cards showing off a Royal Straight transformed the three Knights into three balls of light and together turned into a highly decorative but powerful-looking knight (type: warrior-effect-Light/LS: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1350)!

Mana continued, "I play Summoning the Sacrificed (Spell Card/quick-play) to bring back the bringers of Royal Straight Flush." The three knights reappeared. "Then play Polymerization (Spell Card) to fuse them together into Arcane Joker Knight (type: warrior-fusion-effect-Light/LS: 9/ATK: 3800/DEF: 2500)." A white and black-colored (with bits of gold) armored warrior with black hair appeared beside Royal Straight Flush! "And end my turn."

Pirika and Tammy asked Kay, "She's never like this before! Is this one of her own powers?" KH shrugged, "I guess so."

Melody said, "I don't care whether I when or lose, as long as the game is enjoyable."

Then it's Melody's turn of transformation within such a bright light coming from her body… as everyone uncovered their eyes to witness the change–– they were such surprise!

Whoever she is, she is beyond gorgeous than 'good-looking' and more beautiful than 'cute'. She was nicely well-endowed with curves and lines that any fashion model would kill for. She had black hair with a small bluish tint that reached to her shoulders, which framed her angelic face. She moved with an incredible grace and her smile made every man feel warm and fuzzy inside. And she is certainly not lacking in the breast department.

Just by staring in her captivating blue eyes, the audience felt at peace inside, and soon the braids fell into long straight hair.

She spoke in a mature version of Melody's voice, "I am Arwen, Melody's inner guardian spirit. I summon Guardian Eatos in attack mode." An angelic white falcon soared into the sky and then towards the field! That bird formed into a beautiful woman with blonde hair in a Native American Indian dress and an angelic pair of white wings! (Guardian Eatos; type: fairy-effect-Light/LS: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000) Arwen said, "I'll end my turn from here."

Zoë felt like she was in trouble, '_Oh man, the moron is trying to help me and I've been refusing it. I guess I should take his advice._' She looked at him and asked, "What should we do now… partner." (She said the last word rather weakly)

Kuro-Horo looked at his hand and then hers… then he noticed the Cardian girl, "What does Sakura do?" Zoë answered, "She can restore Spell, Trap, and Combo Fusion Cards from any Graveyard and bring them into my hand at the cost of 500 of my Life Points." KH said to her, "I suggest you use that card you've just drawn."

Zoë returns to play, "I play Pot of Greed (Spell Card) to draw two new cards," a smiling green jar appears for about two seconds as she draws her cards, "Then set two cards facedown, and end my turn."

KH thought it over before continuing the duel, '_those are her Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan and Elemental Burst Trap Cards, I'm sure they know her strategy well. I guess I'll have to prevent that from happening._' "I also play Pot of Greed," the green pot with a smiling face appeared and spat out two cards from its top mouth before disappearing.

He continued, "Then I summon Soul Paladin – NaMoné Deadlights the Dark Clown (type: spellcaster-effect-Dark/LS: 3/1500/1300)." A colorful and amusing-looking clown appeared, what separates him from other clowns is that he bears the same sacred mark of Soul Paladins on his upper left sleeve; a sword-like cross with an eye-like jewel in the center. "Then I set two cards facedown. And next I equip him with Dark Clown Deadlights (Spell Card/equip)!" A small glow of light danced around NaMoné.

"Then get Ariel to attack Eatos." Again with the gentle soothing castanet play, Ariel played her castanets like a pro, swirled around in a small pirouette in the process, "**Mermaid** **Alliance** **Castanet** **Claps**!" and went up to Eatos and they shake hands with each other, then Eatos joined them.

Kuro: 10700 LP

KH said to Eatos, "Guardian Eatos; use Holy Light and send Royal Straight Flush to the Graveyard!" Eatos floated there and appeared to do nothing as the Knight disappear in a flash of light (she did attack, but in a more peaceful way).

Mana: 6900 LP

"Guardian Grarl, attack Back-Up Gardna." The dinosaur sliced the fiend in half with his axe.

"NaMoné Deadlights, attack Mana directly! **Deepest** **Nightmare** **Morph**!" The clown suddenly ripped away his own flesh to reveal Zork Necrophedius, a heavily muscular demon with a humanoid upper body with gigantic wings, a snake body with horns on its head for a lower body, and a curved horned demonic face. The creature towers over above an ocean liner and many monsters, even the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Mana stepped back a little in fear, "Zork Necrophedius? Not him!"

As Zork struck down Mana's Knight… it faded away to reveal NaMoné, KH laughs, "Relax, you think I'd possess such a wicked monster in my deck, that was only what monster you'd fear to face the most in your subconscious. The real effect is written down on the Equip Spell Card, Dark Clown Deadlights; 'this card can only be equipped to a card with 'Dark Clown' in the card name. If the monster equipped with this card attacks or is attacked by a monster with an ATK higher than this, negate the damage and destroy the other monster, send this card to the Graveyard, and deal as damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster destroyed by the effect of this card.' Translation: you've just lost a lot of Life Points and that strong monster while mine remains on the field."

Mana: 3100 LP

Mana gets up, "I summon Skilled White Magician (type: spellcaster-effect-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1900) in attack mode." A white-robed magician with a staff and large blue sapphires appeared.

Zoë calls out, "Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan and Elemental Burst activate!" She draws two cards as every card on the opposing side of the field blew up in red, brown, green, and blue energies from four of Zoë's Maho Shoujo!

Mana groans, "I end my turn." Melody clearly said, "So do I."

Zoë shouts, "Then I activate Sakura's ability to allow me to play any non-monster at the cost of 500 Life Points regardless of which zone they're in! I choose Maho Shoujo to the Rescue and play it to bring back the girls!" A gloved hand crawls out of the ground, followed by three others! The Maho Shoujo sent to the Graveyard by Elemental Burst have awakened from their graves.

Zoë shouts to her monsters, "Go girls, Maho Shoujo Teamwork Strike!"

Maho Shoujo Brigit Pyro clasps her hands together with her trigger fingers extended, "**Pyro** **Burst**!" A medium-sized fireball bursted from her fingertips!

Maho Shoujo Ruby Geo slams her palm to the ground, "**Geo** **Fissure**!" The ground broke and created a massive fissure towards the opponent!

Maho Shoujo Asuka Aero spins in a pirouette, "**Aero** **Twist**!" The pirouette created a small tornado and drilled its way towards the opponent!

Maho Shoujo Hotaru Hydro clasps her hands together as if attempting a Ki strike, "**Hydro** **Blast**!" A large gush of water blasted from her palms!

Hit by all four attacks, Mana's Life Points dropped to zero.

Mana: 0 LP

By official rules, Zoë and KH won the tournament.

By helping Foxy and Melody up, they transformed back to normal… Melody laughed happily a little.

Foxy was spooked, "What's up with you?" Melody replies, "Sure, Arwen, Mana, my physical partner, and I lost; it's just I feel so great that I love dueling this way."

KH encourages her, "That's the spirit, Melody; it doesn't matter whether you win, lose, or draw, what matters is that if you believe in yourself, do your best, and try to have a good time, you'll get on with life. Plus a duel within the game is like life; you'll never know what you're going to get."

Then KH and little Melody clasped their hands in congratulations to each other.

Zoë and Foxy watch from the sidelines. Zoë scoffs but smiles, "Whaddya know, the idiot's an honorable Duelist."

Koe got up and asked the announcers, "Hey, did Kuro-Horo Utamaru and Zoë Ichigo win or not?" Helen replied, "They certainly did." One of the other announcers agreed, "I agree with you, Helen Utamaru. Truly your nephew is a Gaming King. As the champions of today, we hand Zoë Ichigo the Queen's Card Champion Bracelet and Kay the King's Card Champion Wristwatch."

The bracelet was small and made of 24 Karat genuine gold. The wristwatch was the same color but had more resemblance to a Duel Disk. They got their custom-made cards and got ready to head back home.

Matt asks KH, "Does this Duelists' Hotel you live in have any reservations left for us?" Kuro-Horo nods, "Yeah, aside from the 7 of us, it's practically empty." Koe pounds him, "Then let us in, I did miss us being the Three Musketeers."

KH argues, "No way! Koe, you only want in so you could take advantage of the other girls!"

Foxy asks Koe, "Okay, hot demon boy… how much you wanna bet I can out-best you?"

That was when the two's eyes started to glow brightly!

KH suggests to Z, "We've _got_ to keep those two apart." Zoë nods, "I agree."

Helen groans, "I guess some people learn and discover their Inner Soul Duelist Powers faster than others."

Zoë sighs, "I'll be having lunch; I haven't had anything to eat this morning." KH said, "I've got an extra instant breakfast bar."

The two ran up to the top and began breaking it down.

_Sun goes down, I'm just getting up_ (Foxy & Koe)

_I'm heading for the city lights_ (Foxy & Koe)

_Radio's blasting all the way to the club_ (Foxy & Koe)

_Gonna rock this town tonight_ (Foxy & Koe)

_"You're living in a man's world," they tell me_ (Foxy)

_But I ain't gonna buy it_ (Foxy)

_The things they're trying to sell me now…_ (Foxy)

_'Cause I'm the queen of Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (Foxy)

_Woohoo!_ (Foxy)

_Yeah I'm the queen of Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (Foxy)

_The platform's clear and I'm ready to go_ (Koe)

_My trump card is in my hand_ (Koe)

_There's nothing more that I'd rather do_ (Koe)

_Than play with this winning hand_ (Koe)

_All I have is what I will be giving_ (Koe)

_Headed for the top_ (Koe)

_Don't 'cha know it I'll never stop believing now…_ (Koe)

_'Cause I'm the king of Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (Koe)

_You better believe it_ (Koe)

_I'm the king of Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (Koe)

_I am the queen_ (Foxy)

_I am the queen_ (Foxy)

_I am the queen of Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (Foxy)

_I am the king_ (Koe)

_I am the king_ (Koe)

_I am the king of Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (Koe)

Those two continued rocking on and dancing, while most of the others stayed and watched.

In the stadium's cafeteria… KH groans, "You know, at this rate, I'll be 23 by the time we ever get to YGOU, let alone me." Zoë groans back, "What are we thinking?"

Zoë opened up a purse and plucked out a medium-sized lunchbox as big as the purse, and pulled out a rather weird and unusual homemade sandwich. KH was surprised; he asks her "How do you do that?" as he boils himself some cup of ramen. Zoë sighs, "I don't see myself as a very good chef. People say that the more you try the better you'll become."

KH corrected it, "Not _that_; the way your lunchbox fits inside your purse along with your Duel Disk and other contents!"

Zoë gets it now, "I spent the whole night and early morning trying to figure out more of my Inner Soul Duelist Powers, and yet, I think I'm getting better at it." KH then asks, "If you think you're getting better at it, why don't you start trying to get that positive mind into making food?" Zoë said, "If you think my cooking could be anywhere good, then you try half of it!" She even went as far as forcing half of it into his mouth!

KH swallowed it… seconds later… BOOM! He brightly smiled, "Oh, yeah, that hit the spot." Zoë blushed nervously; she turned around away from his gaze so he wouldn't see her. KH was curious, "What? I don't see or taste what's wrong with it." Zoë (her back is still turned at him) sighs, "The truth is… people make fun of the way I cook; they say that I'm never going to be accomplished at anything except assassinations."

Kuro-Horo groans, "You've hanged around big crowds, who only judge you before they fully know you. Mine was different; I was never totally that much open to people, they take one look at me and I run away from them… they've judged me as the coldhearted, most secretive, angst puppy, secret weapon of the Three Musketeers of Duel Academia in 2016. That's why I was better off alone after I graduated. At least… that was before I came to this island."

From the doors of the café, everyone else from the hotel piled up to eavesdrop on KH and Zoë. Shocked, Matt and Koe realized the truth about their best friend.

Zoë said, "When you came and met us, I never expected you to have an angst side of you."

KH then asks her, "Well, may I change the subject?" Zoë nods. KH asks her, "Your cooking is as good as your looks. In over words: you're pretty cute. Why would people make fun of you?"

That question caught her, she turned to face him, and she looks a little miserable as she spoke, "Remember the pet peeve nickname, ''Scarlet Socks' Zoë'? When I was little, my kicks were strong enough to go through a series of walls, and as the years passed, they kept getting stronger than the rest of my body. I thought I could control it, but I have an extremely short temper and can lose it. I never want to hurt people at all. I used to spend my young life alone and by myself. That was until I met Foxy, at least she had enough heart to be friends with me. That was when I started to realize of all the mean people in the world, there had to be a few kind ones left in it."

Kuro-Horo asks, "What about your family?" Zoë said, "My mother died a long time ago. Can we please talk about something else?" Kuro-Horo grinned uncontrollably and sheepishly, "Sorry."

Koe was amazed, "Whoa! I feel jealous just by looking at him with her." Matt nods while Foxy agrees, "Yeah, I am pretty popular, especially with the boys, and yet… when I saw Zoë being picked on, seeing her almost lose her temper when she and I were in elementary school together, I thought I'd try to cheer her up."

Koe sighs, "Matt and I have stories of our own."

Matt started, "Koe, me, and brother KH have known each other since kindergarten, we are like–– the best of friends." Melody asks, "So you know about the murder of his father?" Matt nodded, "I'm sorry to say… it was also a time our tragedies."

Koe pounded Matt on the top of his head and said, "I was looked upon as a freak of nature. But the only ones who didn't do so are KH & Matt… and a sweet nun of a local church. She saw through my true appearance––"

Foxy asks, being interested, "True appearance?"

Koe wipes his hands against his cheeks to reveal highly unusual marks; three vertical blue stripes on the right cheek and three mostly horizontal claw mark scars on the other. He even takes off his sunglasses to reveal his eye colors: his right eye is a normal gentle blue color while his left eye is a fierce red color.

Koe continued, "When we were in our youth, I was regarded to the local kids as a half-demon. So I had no choice but to run away. Who in the entire city would even care if I were truly a freak by a birth defect? No one, that's who," he paused, "That's what I always thought… until I met Sister Sarah-Catherine Wingates of the local church. She usually gives me good advice on some things, I was encouraged to stand up for myself and other people like me, even those who see people differently like her. With a renewed soul, I've learned to ignore what other people thought about me and later met up with Matt at the local comic/game/hobby shop, he was used to people with strange looks because he reads comic books and stuff."

Foxy was interested in the part about 'Sister Sarah-Catherine Wingates'.

Matt spoke up, "My family's been a big fan club to stuff like superheroes and stuff like that for more than 4 generations; including Superman, Batman, The Incredible Hulk, you name it." Koe commented, "He is _filthy rich_ if you ask him or me." Matt continued, "I was different back then than I look now; I was so fat, when I try to look at my feet, I only see my tip of my stomach. Koe wanted me to be more like the superheroes and forced me to get in shape, it took about three months, but it was all worth it: I've become strong and built the right way. My family was pleased of the both of us."

Matt takes off his goggles and shows them off in his hands, "These goggles are a gift from my father when he died, he suffered leukemia for about six years, and then he died."

Koe sadly sits against the wall, "That was after my tragedy; the church was burnt by a bunch of thugs, poor Sarah was gone with the church! I wasn't there when I was supposed to! Then I decided to get revenge; I tracked those jerks down and mercilessly murdered them with a lead pipe. Then at that very young age I was arrested for it. And I was charged for a four years in prison. I've fought with other inmates of those detention centers I've been in. I've suffered solitary confinement in a straitjacket after fights. It took me about a few years but who rescued me? It was Matt, he paid for my release, and they let me go. I've stayed with him ever since.

"So long story short, in my dueling within the games I don't need to hide behind anything. I've faced all of my duels by facing all of my enemies in the face. That's a lesson I've learned the hard way, a long time ago. KH, Matt, and I are different from everyone. I don't have to shoulder anything. I fight for victory, my life, and my freedom."

Matt sighs, "Yeah, that's how it happened. I believe you know how it happened with Brother KH. Right?" Melody nods, "He told me, Zoë eavesdropped, and then I told everybody. But he never mentioned anything about you two." Matt said, "Maybe he forgot about us after graduation and decided to go on his own; that's the day we disbanded our group. Koe and I stayed together, KH left us. He and I worked in a comic shop, even though I had more money, I still wanted some to support him."

Foxy sadly sat next to Koe, "I know this Sister Sarah-Catherine Wingates… she's my mother's cousin once removed." Koe gasped in sudden surprise! "I was there when that church burnt to the ground 9 years ago in America. I saw someone there in front of that church, I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl at first, I only saw the back of that kid's head which was full of hair of some strange color the fires distilled. When the child turned to run in some direction, I noticed some white facial cream on the right cheek."

Koe quietly said in surprise, "That kid was me!"

Foxy continued, "That's when I decided to see if she was okay, I found her body, being crushed by burning debris, I begged to god to help me rescue her when I saw the cross. Then the strangest thing was the cross has glowed a bright color, I suddenly got stronger and was able to drag her out to safety. I barely knew CPR but I was able to get her back. When we heard about the child being arrested for killing a bunch of thugs, I felt sorry that I wasn't there to stop him."

Koe asks her, "What happened to Sister Wingates?" Foxy sighed, "She was generously transferred to the Vatican to continue her work."

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

All of me 

KH has never had lunch with another girl about as old as him in his life, and Zoë's really pretty.

KH got up and handed Zoë a small envelope. She opened it and it revealed…

She shrieked, "$100 bucks? That's 25 times more than I wanted you to pay for!" KH replies, "It was a delicious sandwich. Thank you." Zoë sat there, dazed.

Foxy stood up in surprise, "A tenth of a grand for a lousy sandwich made by Zoë? He must've really loved it." Komatsu asked, "What's wrong with that girl's cooking?" Foxy sighed, "Sadly nothing, the ones who cook in the hotel are practically everyone, we take try to find who gets cook for mealtime."

When everybody got back onto the trolley, KH said to his childhood buddies, "Come on home with me, dudes." Both boys replied in unison, "Huh?"

Koe objected, "No way! You're just doing because you want the girls to yourself!" Matt followed, "And if I still know you, you are never in the mood for other stuff!"

KH decided in a few silent seconds, "I'll make you a deal, I'll let you stay in the hotel, free of charge, and you must let the girls decide to befriend you or not. Then if any of us need a 'pick-me-up' we can do whatever activities we like doing together."

Koe asked, "What?" Matt replied to KH, "In that case, I'm in!" Koe asked in a higher voice, "WHAT?"

_Fly high! Suzaku miracle, Lah..._

_The legend is beginning to unfold._

_The real me unfurls._

_("Wo ai ni")_

_...lead me to you._

_(Awakening spirits...)_

_...begin to shine to another world._

_For the sake of my beloved,_

_now what can I do?_

_There aren't any dreams that won't come true!_

_I truly believe._

_I'm absorbed in the breath-taking adventure_

_that lies between Heaven and Earth._

_(Smile and say "Hello")_

_Watched over and protected by you_

_(Love is the shining constellations.)_

_I remember another miracle._

_A once in a lifetime encounter._

_Please engrave it on your soul._

_Because I think that love will_

_always be our salvation._

_For the sake of my beloved,_

_now what can I do?_

_There aren't any dreams that won't come true!_

_I truly believe._

_(Open into infinity…)_

The trolley became too crowded on the inside. Zoë growled at KH, "Don't stand so close!" KH defended with a sneer, "It's too cramped, I can't do anything about it!"

Zoë pulled out a small notebook and jotted something down, KH noticed this first and asked her, "What are you writing down?" Zoë replied, "Inner Soul Duelist Powers of the others; so far I've got your Environmental Adaptation Transformation, my Disguise Morph, Melody's Arwen Summon, and Foxy's Mana Side." KH asks, "What? That spell with your purse and lunch bag you did wasn't a new one for you?" Zoë answers, "No, it was a magic trick from that Lonely Blue Magician Girl disguise."

Foxy moans, "I really envy those two; KH has been alone with two guys and never bothered to have a girlfriend in his later life. Zoë has stuck around with us without a boyfriend in her life." Koe nods, "She should understand people like us better, after all I am what they considered her, yet she's cute." Matt face faults, "Zoë's with Brother Kuro-Horo now, let it be her choice, like he said."

Zoë suddenly looked out of it, her head landed into Kay's shoulder. He became worried, "Are you okay?" Zoë replied, "Oh, sorry… I pulled an all-nighter after the craziness last night… spent learning the first of my Inner Soul Duelist Powers… and trying to prepare for the tournament today…" KH asked, "After I turned into two different girls–– I mean, after all that? I slept like a log."

She got back to snoring upon his shoulder…

Kuro-Horo went thinking to himself '_Man, Zoë has been busting her butt to try to get stronger after that humiliating defeat I handed her_.' As he continued watching her seemingly sweet, solemn, gentle position, he wanted to get away, but there was no way to do it. _'She looks so cute, but being in her shoes, I should stay out of this.'_

Suddenly, the trolley just made an emergency stop; pounding Zoë's body against KH's, and waking her up abruptly!

Getting furious with the man, Zoë growls, "Stay away from me!" KH got angry and growled back, "How can I? It's too crowded!"

The crowd pushed each other around, forcing the two arguers to squeeze into each other! Zoë's head suddenly got filled with warm fuzzy thoughts, _'Hey! His chest–– What the?'_ As did Kuro-Horo, _'Hey! Her breasts–– Uh-oh!'_

Zoë got the wrong idea, Kuro-Horo was sharing the same anger with her! In unison against each other they both said in anger, "How dare you take advantage of me? Me? What about you? I can't help it; I'm too healthy for this! Oh, really?"

Helen was about to end this argument when the trolley started to move again, forcing Zoë's behind to fall directly into a position within KH's privates!

Melody got nervous, "Oh no! They're going to knock each other out again!"

BAM!

Tammy groans, "Too late."

As they got back to the hotel… Helen scolds the two younger Duelists, after they recovered from each other's clobbering attacks, "You two should stop fighting, and try getting along." Both of them apologized to the older and more experienced Duelists, "Sorry, Aunt Helen."

Zoë said to KH, "I'm going back to bed early now." Koe asks KH, "Have you ever thought of going to Y.U., KH?" KH paused and sighed, "It may soon be a lost cause, Komatsu. Otherwise, I'm stuck on this rock they call Earth, no where to go but here."

Then the extremely faint memory of the young girl flashed in his mind, he asks Zoë, "Hey, Zoë; Are you aiming for Yu-Gi-Oh University? If you are, than why?"

That struck Zoë, making her stop in her tracks. She turned to him to speak, "I am. I can get into it anytime soon because of my dueling progress, but as you can see the uniform, I'm still an Obelisk Blue from Duel Academia, but I've got the grades to get out any time I want including now, but I still have to attend for graduation. As for 'why'… I'm not going to tell you!" She stuck her tongue out at him!

Kuro-Horo just smiled, "Okay, if it's a secret, you have a right to keep it. After all, I kept the secret that these two are male friends of mine since childhood, and you just found out today."

Then he yawned as he relaxed against a tree, looking up at the stars.

To be continued…


End file.
